The Legend of Benja and Bacca
by Cenobia100
Summary: Mitch and Jerome, A Boy and A Bacca, brought together and raised in Mitch's village for two years until they were eighteen. Then tragedy strikes, and Mitch's parents and village and killed and burned. Now left with only each other, the two boys go on an adventure to find friendship, happiness, and truth, as they realize their feelings to each other. (MEROME or ASFCanadian)
1. Fresh Beginnings

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Welcome to a new Minecraft story featuring ASFJerome and BajanCanadian together forever! It is a yaoi story, so do not read if you do not like, and I am posting the non-mature version of this on Wattpad if you want to read the exact same thing there, just without the M-Rated goodness._**

**_So let's start with the story. I hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Fresh**_ **_Beginnings_**

The heavy rain fell to the earth of Minecraftia, water coating the surface of every biome. Plain, Taiga, Jungle, Forest, Mountain, Desert and somehow, even cave biomes were drenched in the water, any inhabitants of the land being forced to hide inside their homes until the storm eventually passed. Winds blew trees left and right, and any inhabitants of the trees were forced to leave their treetop homes, seeking refuge on the ground. One such person rushed through the jungles, leaping from tree to tree, landing near a small pool of water, grabbing onto the vines near the body of water to keep itself upright.

The brown blur bent down to drink from the water, guzzling down the liquid with eagerness, lifting its head up to survey the area. The creature's bodily reactions seemed to suggest it was worried, scared, possibly lost. It looked up towards the trees, letting the water drip onto his face, washing any grime off of the hair that surrounded it, before quickly leaping off to another tree, heading, hopefully, to a dryer, safer place.

On the opposite side of the same jungle, a small village sat, the inhabitants hiding from the rain that plagued them. The town was usually a dry place, where crops managed to grow, and people ususally seemed to flourish. Hunting parties were sent out every couple of weeks to hunt for foods, ores and other useful materials and resources. However, due to the intense rain, the hunting party for that particular week was unable to depart, leaving the village full of villagers, but with less to no resources.

There were many people in the village, most of them young teenagers, teens who wanted to help out their town, not really ambitious in the normal sense. But there were some who wanted to adventure, who wanted to explore, visit cities, become famous and amount to something other than a simple farmer or hunter. One of these few teenagers was a young lad called Mitch, a young boy of sixteen years of age, who had average length hair of a brown colour, eyes the same sandy brown. He always wore a rad and black checkered hooded jacket, and wore a small golden necklace around his neck.

Mitch was a master at hunting. and was rather skilled with all forms of weapons, including archery, sword fighting, potion throwing, although he was not the best wih an axe, being his one weak spot when it came to fighting. He never had much experience fighting axe wielding enemies, although from what he knew about axes, he knew that axe wielders were mainly very slow and clumsy, which was great for Bajan and his speedy sword skills. Mitch wanted to use his skills to help people, especially since he was adept at defating mobs.

Mitch, at that moment, during the storm, was sitting in his home, lying on his bed while his mother and father sat in the living room, discussing adult matters regarding the food supply of the village, and the hunting squad of the village. He fiddled around with golden pendant on his neck, looking at it with a small grin. It had been a gift from his mother, on his tenth birthday, to celebrate his first hunt in the hunting squad. That day was a day to remember, and he could remember it so fondly...

* * *

_"Mitch, to your left, a zombie!" His father shouted, lunging towards a zombie nearby Mitch. The young boy turned to face the zombie his father had pointed out, thowing his sword forwards into the zombie's abdomen, the zombie giving out a loud grunt before falling to the ground, unmoving. "Well done son, you've got a very good handle about the blade."_

_"Well, I've been training with Mr. Oaken for a while now, and he was once the leader of the hunting party in his day," Mitch humbly muttered, looking down in slight embarrasment as his father put a hand on his right shoulder. _

_"Mitch, you will make a fine hunter one day; maybe even the leader of the hunting party, just like Oaken, and me," His father laughed, walking forwards, pulling Mitch along with him to catch up with the rest of the group out hunting. _

_"Honey, I need Mitch here for a moment," A young woman with long blonde hair called. _

_"Sure thing sweetie!" Mitch's dad called out, pushing Mitch in the direcion of the woman. "Your mother wants you, Mitch."_

_Mitch siged and ran after his mother who was sitting down in front of a large tree in the middle of the jungle. She gave him a warm smile, holding out a small blue box. "Mitch, your father and I got you this for your birthday. It's a very special gift, and you need to look after it with your life..." Mitch's mother explained, handing the blue box to Mitch. _

_He quickly tore open the lid, revealing a sparkling gold necklace, glinting in the rays of sunlight from the canopy of the trees. "Its beautiful, amazing," Mitch reveered. "This is awesome!"_

_"I'm glad you like it honey, now get back to work. We still need more food for the town," His mother stated, pushing Mitch back towards the unting group. "See you later!" _

_Mitch walked back towards the hunting group to continue the hunt, and nothing uneventful happened, well, not right away, not until night time, when the group was asleep. Mitch had awakened to the sound of a loud noise, the sound of a branch snapping. He quickly moved his head up, looking around at the landscape around the group. They were near the edge of a jungle, the tall trees growing high into the sky. As Mitch turned towards the jungle. he saw it. He noticed the figures peering at them all through the gloom. They didn't have the small stature of zombies, nor the bone shaped body of a skeleton, but they seemed more menacing than ever before. _

_"What the-"_

_Mitch blinked for only a second, and then the figures were gone, vanished into the gloom._

* * *

Mitch remembered that day with confusion and fondness, the necklace making him feel warm inside, the figures giving him a sense of uneasyness. He kept thinking back to those figures for months after the incident, soon dismissing it as a silly dream. But the thought of those creatures coming for him one day, it scared him beyond belief.

"Mitch, can you come here please!" His mother called from the living room. Mitch sighed, jumping off of the bed, putting his necklace inside of his jacket, before pushing himself towards the door and into the room where his parents were curently sitting. "Mitch, we need you to go take this package to Mr Oaken near the jungle."

"Sure thing, I love the rain," Mitch laughed, taking a small package from his mother, quickly turning towards the door, grabbing his iron sword from next to the door. "See ya later!"

Mitch opened the door and walked out into the darkness, the storm raging on as he made his way down the gravel path towards the edge of the town. Mr Oaken's house was right near the jungle, right where mobs would probabaly be hiding, so he needed to hurry before any dangerous mobs, more specifically, creepers made an appearance. He looked around at the lit houses of the village, noting where everything was so he could find the jungle. He stumbled though the dark streets, the rain suddenly picking up as he reached the fields.

Mr Oaken's house was only just visible, on the other side of the field, right underneath the first shades of leaves in the jungle. The old swordsman was an eccentric one, always researching ancient beasts, myths and legends. He was always on the hunt for these kinds of mysteries, and that was why he was such an adept hunter, being the leader of the hunting party for twenty years before giving the title to Mitch's father. He needed to be ready to combat the worst of th worst in his search for interesting things.

"I hope he's in, I can't leave the package outside, and if I go back with the package, Dad 'll kill me," Mitch sighed, reached Oaken's house with a quick pace. He hopped up the stairs, noticing the piece of paper, just out of the way of the water. He looked at it and sighed._'If anybdy reads this note, I am in the forest, currently searching for the legendary Chewbacca, something I have been searching for for a long time. If you urgently need me, I should be in the clearing next to the large tree with the branches that make a face shape."_

"Great, now I have to go and find the man!" Mitch groaned, running into the forest's leaves at full speed, leaving the village behind in the dust.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yep, this will be a story with shorter chapters, mainly because I feel shorter chapters means more in the long run?**

**Cenobia100**


	2. Chance Meeting

**_Chance Meeting_**

* * *

Mitch pushed leaves out of his way, moving through the flora of the jungle, the rain still pounding on the giant leaves above. The loud slapping of the water hitting the leaves was rather distracting to the young boy, and as he turned to look up at the leaves, the first flash of lightning careened across the sky, causing Mitch to jump from the light. The thunderous roar came soon after, and as he tried to hurry through the jungle, he was becoming more weary about the mobs that could possibly appear at any moment.

"Oaken better be where I think he is," Mitch grumbled, huffing and puffing as he moved his iron sword to his face, ready to confront any dangerous monsters. Despite the sense of loneliness, Mitch couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, being peered at through the darkness. "Damnit, this is really weird..."

He pushed through another bush to appear in a small clearing. Looking up, Mitch saw the leaves of the tree that had been described in the letter from Oaken, the leaves forming the shape of a creeper face. A confusing landmark, and a rather silly one, but that was Oaken in a nutshell.

"Oaken? Mr Oaken? Are you out there?" He called out, looking around the clearing, trying to spot the hunter amongst the trees, however, he was unable to find the man amongst the leaves, and considered heading back when he saw it. There, on the other side of the clearing, a dark figure stood, hunched over, what looked like, rotten flesh from a zombie. "What the heck is that?" The figure seemed to not notice his staring, so Mitch decided, against his own instincts, to move closer towards the creature, looking at the thing with slight interest, and also slight fear.

He silently crept down the clearing, checking to make sure he wasn't about to stand on a branch of some kind. Mitch didn't want to alarm the creature, and who knows, it could make a nice meal if it retaliated. He was only around ten paces away when the creature tensed up. It lifted its head, as if to sniff the air, and then, with blinding speed, it turned to face Mitch, eyes meeting his.

The creature looked at him with the exact same eyes that Mitch had himself. A dakr brown pair of eyes, reflecting a sense of shock, coupled by the tense body muscles. It was obvious that the creature was surprised, but whether it was because he had snuck up, or because it was scared, was a different matter.

Suddenly, it span around, brown hair flying in the stormy wind, and it jumped into the air, grasping onto a tree branch, swinging away from Mitch, but now the young boy wanted to know. He wanted to see what this creature was, and now the chase was on, except, it didn't feel like hunting, it felt like helping. The creature didn't seem to know the area, and was possibly either lost, or was good at hiding his thoughts, which Mitch had been trained to see in the eyes.

"Hey, wait!" He cried out, taking a short run in an attempt to reach the creature, jumping upwards to reach for the creature's foot, leaping too high, and he quickly fell back into the dirt with a thud, feeling mud wash over him.

By the time Mitch had managed to stand, the creature had vanished into the trees, but Mitch was not giving up. He quickly sped off in the direction that he had seen the creature run. His tracking skills would come in handy here, being able to track something for miles in the hunt.

Bent branches, slightly ruffled leaves, and small footsteps in the mud could keep him following for a long while. Although, the storm was washing away some of the tracks, his hunting skills were still at their peak, and he could still barely follow the trail of the creature.

It was around five minutes later when he noticed the trail had completely stopped. Was he beaten? Did he lose his lead? But then, he rememvered how the creature travelled, and as he looked up to the trees, he felt a stick fly past his face, eyes widening as the stick slammed into the ground below, sticking into the dirt. He turned to face the stick, noting the sharp, axe-like shape showing on the side in the ground. "A-an axe?" Mitch felt the presence of something behind him, and as he turned once more to face the tree, his eyes meeting the other's once more. "What are you?"

The creature did not answer, but instead, hung from the tree, looking at the young Mitch below, staring at his eyes once more. Mitch found himself gazing into those brown eyes, and both stood there, mesmerized by the other's gaze. It was much more intesne than the last time, as both had nowhere to run. The creature could not escape through the trees now, especially after Mitch had tracked it for so far, and Mitch would not get the opportunity to run, especially is the creature was that good at throwing an axe. "W-What are you?" Mitch cried out, feeling more confident as he made a bold step towards the tree.

The furry monster backed away slightly, trying to keep itself balanced in the trees, when suddenly, a snap was heard, and the creature felt itself falling to the earth below. A loud crunch met Mitch's ears as the creature hit the ground, the creature yelping in pain as he tried to move once more. "Woah, are you okay?" Mitch asked, moving over to the furry creature on the ground. He reached the creature and managed to get a good look at it. Brown fur covered it's entire body, nothing visible underneath the brown wisps of hair. Its face was the only visual sign of intelligence, eyes closed, scrunched up in pain, while its mouth let out pained grunts. "Hey, are you okay?"

The creature opened its eyes slowly, looking at the boy above him, eyes wide with fear. "G-get away from me!" The creature yelled in a male voice, trying to pull his way backwards, away from Mitch, leaving the boy speechless and shocked. "Papa told me to keep away from humans, he said they would kill me!" The creature continued to stare at Mitch with fear, until he felt a pain in his arm. He scrunched his eyes once more, pain flooding his body as the fall registered in his mind. Small tears dripped from his face, water still dripping from the leaves above.

"Let me help you!" Mitch worriedly said, moving over to the male creature, wrapping his arms around the creature's back, pulling the furry thing underneath the tee to keep them out of the rain. Mitch turned his attention to the wounded monster, needing to see where the damage had been done. "Hey, where does it hurt." The creature continued to fearfully stare at him, making Mitch feel slightly guilty. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, you need help..."

"Y-you wo-on't h-hurt me?" The creature stuttered, looking at the face of the boy in front of him, noting the innocence of th boy before him. He was the same as himself, innocent, different...

"No, I would never hurt anyone, especially somebody hurt," Mitch whispered, looking at the creature with even more worry, but after saying this, he was surprised to suddenly feel himself against the tree trunk, the creature now hugging him, nuzzling his chest, sobbing into his shoulder. "Waa, what the-"

"You're so much kinder than Papa made you out to be," The creature hugged, tears falling from his eyes, wetting Mitch's jacket even more.

Mitch didn't know what to say, confused that the creature was not showing any true signs of injury... confused that the creature was now hugging him, and he was confued that the creature could even talk. Who knew? Mitch, being the kind soul he was, allowed the creature to hug him, and he even hugged the creature back, the soft fur feeling rather relaxing. "My name's Jerome," The creature whispered.

"M-my name's Mitch," Mitch replied, stuttering as he looked at the creature called Jerome.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Thanks for the positive feedback, and remember, reviews are much appreciated, and I will see you in chapter three,**

**Cenobia100**


	3. Nice to Meet You, Sir Bacca

**Oh my goodness guys. Six votes! I mean, I wasn't even expecting three, but double the amount I asked for! You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love you guys soo much. I hope you guys will like the chapter, and as ususal, can we try and reach... say five votes for chapter 4? Sound fair? Okay!**

* * *

_**Nice to Meet You, Sir Bacca**_

Mitch looked down at Jerome with a friendly gaze, both of them releasing the other from th short hug. The fluffy boy looked at Jerome with a warm gaze, and Mitch couldn't help but smile, the sound of the storm being drowned out as the two focused on each other, wondering, pondering, thinking about the other boy.

Mitch wa the first to break the small silence. "So Jerome," He said awkwardly. "Um... exactly what are you?" Mitch felt himself blush as he said that, hoping Jerome would not take the question as an insult. He didn't want the fluffy boy to get angry or anything. "I didn't mean to offend y-"

"I'm a Bacca," Jerome replied in a matter-of-fact tone, looking at Mitch with a small grin. The boys sat side by side under the tree, watching as the leaves began to fall while the rain pelted the earth nearby. "I'm the son of a great Bacca... and I love me an axe," He laughed, pointing to the axe embedded in the floor.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Sir Bacca," Mitch joked, playfully pushing Jerome to the side of the tree. "Or would you rather I call you Sir Fluffy."

Jerome looked at him with a goofy grin, pushing Mitch back playfully before replying. "Just Jerome thanks, although I am rather fluffy," He laughed, Mitch trying to regain his balance after Jerome's shove. The village boy quickly turned back to his newfound friend, both seemingly forgetting about their previous fight. "Hey, why were you eating rotten flesh earlier?"

"D'you mean wet noodles?" Jerome replied with a smile. "Just kiddin' though, I eat rotten flesh because my species lives off of the raw meats and rotten meats of the world. Its just tasty to us, is all." Mitch hid back a laugh, glad that Jerome didn't eat cooked meat. Something told him that Jerome ate a lot.

"So you were eating those zombies for food?" Mitch asked, waiting for confirmation, to which the Bacca nodded, smiling once more, seemingly brightening up the mood underneath the dark tree in the stormy night. "And you were pretty good at getting away unseen," Mitch remembered, thinking back to his hellish tracking.

"Hey, you ain't that bad at tracking yourself, biggums," Jerome happily said, Mitch noticing the small nickname he had just recieved.

"Biggums?" Mitch asked confused, looking at the bacca who grinned once more.

"Its what we Baccas called friendly humans in the past... but the name suits you somehow..." Jerome mused, seemingly thinking about something that seemed to make him zone out of the conversation.

"You're right, the name does sound pretty good," Mitch cheerfully said, looking around at the dreary and gloomy landscape before him, a sudden question popping into his mind. He turned to face his new found friend. "Jerome, why are you even here though? I mean, you said you had a father... so where's your family?"

Jerome paused for a moment then, and his face seemed to darken slightly, as if he was remembering something that seemed to haunt him, but then he became happy again as he faced Mitch once more.

"I-I was separated from my family..."

"Wha. what happened?"

"We were out in the fields a few weeks ago. We were going on a hunt for some pigs, but then something happened. Another group of Baccas had stumbled across our group, a group we were not friendly with..."

"Why was that?"

"They had hated us, wanted us dead for sometime... because our Bacca chief had gotten on the wrong side of theirs a few months back. Baccas never forgive... and they didn't forgive. We were taken by surprise, and we had only a few stone axes to kill pigs with. The two chiefs attacked each other, their chief, against my father."

"Your father was the Bacca chief? So does that make you the Bacca Prince or something?"

"Kinda, but you see, my mother had taken the children of the group, along with me, and we had been forced into the jungle and away from the other Baccas. I never saw my father after that, or anybody else, from my group or from the enemy group. A few days ago, my mother had told me to run randomly one evening. I asked why, but she didn't say. Suddenly, a volley of arrows descended on us. Many of the children were killed, and those that weren't were taken prisoner. I could only run, I couldn't fight them, and I had to escape..."

"That's horrible, Jerome, I didn't-"

"Its okay Mitch. I'm fine... I mean, my father is probabaly dead, and my mother, before she left, I remember she said one last thing to me... a wish. She said to me, 'Whatever you do Jerome, do not look back, go forwards and carve a path in your own world. Make your own destiny, and someday, you will truly be happy.'

"That's a beautiful thing for your mother to say, Jerome..." Mitch muttered, looking slightly sad at the story.

"I promised her I wouldn't look back, I wouldn't go back... that I would continue living, make a name for myself, and then- only then would I look back, and find out what happened to them..."

"Jerome..."

"I want to prove to my parents that I can be a true warrior, that I can be te best Bacca I could possibly be, and that I would live, for them, for the group, for my people..." Jerome finished, a small tear falling from his eye as he turned to Mitch.

Mitch quickly pulled the Bacca into a small hug, trying to comfort the Bacca who had just told him his story. A stranger had told Mitch his life story... "Why me? Why tell me Jerome?" Mitch asked while hugging the Bacca, letting the Bacca's small tears drip onto his hooded jacket.

"Because...We're friends...and that's what friends do..."

Mitch pulled away from the hug, as did Jerome, who was looking much happier after their moment. Mitch began to stand, slightly confusing the Bacca before him, Jerome giving Mitch a questioning look. Mitch took one look and quickly said, "I have to get home soon, or my parents will wonder where I'm at..." Jerome looked down sadly, sad to see his new friend leave.

Mitch began to walk back from the tree, turning his head to see Jerome sitting there with a sad look on his face. Mitch knew what the problem was, and that was that Jerome didn't want to be left on his own. Mitch, however, had the perfect plan. "Hey, Jerome, you coming?"

Jerome looked up at Mitch, eyes widening as he heard the boy's comment. He looked at the soaked Mitch, slightly confused. "Wait, what, me, come with you?"

"Of course, biggums," Mitch laughed, walking back towards the Bacca and lifting him up from the tree, letting the shaky Bacca get his balance. "I couldn't leave a friend out in the rain now, could I."

"But, your parents... I'm a Bacca, I'm a monster to most humans..."

"Who cares. You are my friend, and you are coming with me, whether you like it or not," Mitch laughed, pulling Jerome out into the rain, slowly leading the way back towards the village. "Now get moving, and anyways, what's the worst my parents could do. Try to stab you with a sword."

* * *

_**10 Minutes Later, at Mitch's House**_

"I'll kill it honey, just get Mitch away from it!" Mitch's father screamed, iron sword at the ready. "Feel my blade, demon monster!"

"DAD, STOP IT!" Mitch shouted, watching as Jerome was slowly being chased by his father. He was worried, and scared, especially for Jerome. "Hey Dad, he's a friend, he's not a monster!"

"The creature's brainwashed Mitch!" His mother cried out, Mitch yanking himself out of her grasp and jumping in front of Jerome, Mitch's father standing directly in front of him, iron sword ready for Jerome.

"Dad, he is not a monster! He is a friend! You need to calm down!" Mitch threatened, looking at his father with an angry glare. His father could be so stubborn at times, and he only hoped that Jerome wan't to scarred, or dead from fright. "I got your back, biggums," He whispered to Jerome, the Bacca nodding nervously, slowly edging for the door.

"Son, do you not see how unattural he is!"

"He lost his parents, and is practically an orphan Dad!" Mitch shouted, raising his own iron sword towards his father. "I will not let you kill him beacuse of one person's opinon on the matter! He is just like you and me and Mum. He can talk, eat, fight, and think. His hunting skills are amazing, and he can craft an axe in under ten seconds!" Mitch roared, trying to show Jerome's usefulness. "He is a perect hunter!"

The father paused for a second, looking at Mitch, and then at Jerome. "Is this true?" He asked quietly, turning towards Jerome who stood there, scared to death. "I said, is this true!"

"Y-Yes," Jerome stuttered, fear showing in his eyes, cowering like a child who had done something wrong. "Please, I don't mean to harm anyone, and I can help in any way I can..."

"He's telling the truth Dad," Mitch reassured, going to stand next to Jerome, putting an arm around Jerome's neck. "I promise you, he will not let us down."

The father stood there, pondering the situation, thinking about Jerome's possibly usefulness to the group, eventually coming to a desicion while Mitch and Jerome were nervously glancing around. "Fine..."

"What?" Mitch and Jerome both gasped.

"Honey are you sure?" His mother chimed in.

"I'm sure Annabell. If this creature were to hurt us, he would have done so by now, and he would not have cowered from my blade... I will inform the village of him tomorrow-but Mitch," His father stated, turing to the two boys. "And you - uhhh..."

"Jerome," The Bacca squeaked.

"Yes, you and Jerome, you have to pull your weight around here. I will not have any hunters slacking off. If I tell you to do something, you do it. If I tell you to help out, you will. As long as you do that, nothing will be wrong between us..."

"I promise," Jerome muttered, looking around with anticipation.

"Well then, welcome to our village, Jerome. Mitch, Jerome will be sleeping in your room until accomodations are made. Hopefully, you will make a welcome addition to out hunting party."

Mitch almost jumped for joy as his father said this, hugging Jerome in delight, the Bacca putting on a silly grin, even Mitch's mother giving a smile at the display of friendship the two shared. It was only then that Mitch's father noticed something that rather annoyed him. "Mitch, you didn't deliver Mr Oaken's package."

Mitch paused, looking down at the package in his hand, slightly surprised that it was still there. He quickly blushed red in embarrassment, and slowly began to edge towards the door to his room, sensing his father's annoyance. "Uh- yeah, I kinda um forgot..."

"MITCH!"

Mitch and Jerome both bolted into Mitch's room, leaving the package outside, locking the door, so that the father would not get in. Mitch quickly lay down on his bed, ired out from the day's events, while Jerome sat on the floor, looking around at the wooden room before him. A small crafting table sat in the corner, while a chest was to the right of Mitch's bed which sat on the left side of the room. There was a shelf with different posters, all about PVP on them. One of them showed a group of people.

One of them wore dark glasses and was holding a golden ingot, while another was dressed in a white shirt, and wore headphones on his head. There was a blue fish-like creature, a lifesized frog, a man with messed up eyes and spaceman with a blue spacesuit and a yellow tinted helmet. Underneath their pictures, the name 'Team Crafted' was printed on in golden letters. "Who are they?"

"They're Team Crafted," Mitch replied, staring at the poster of the PVP master team. "They are the masters of PVP in Spawn City. They are famous for their status in the PVP attractions there. I once went there and I was in a Hunger Games match with the frog. I beat the frog, but nobody remembers since he was the easiest to beat."

"That's really cool. I bet they made a name for themselves..." Jerome admired, looking from one to the other. "So you want to be like them, Mitch?"

"Of course dood, I mean, they are masters, and I want to be a master, so its only natural..." Mitch muttered happily, quickly noticing Jerome sitting on the floor. "Oh geez, let me get you a bed, biggums," Mitch quickly said, grabbing a small bed from the chest beside him, tossing it to the floor near Jerome. The bed began to grow, until suddenly, a life-sized bed was sitting there, waiting for Jerome. Ah Minecraftian Physics.

"Thanks dood," Jerome laughed, hopping onto his bed. "Well. I feel pretty tired, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, that storm was pretty tiring," Mitch muttered, removing his hoodie and his shirt and trousers, leaving him in a vest and boxers. the only clothing he had that wasn't soaked. Jerome had somehow dried his fur before hand. "Well goodnight Jerome," Mitch said, switching off the redstone lamp.

"G'night buddy," Jerome whispered, falling into a happy sleep, glad to have become a part of somthing, part of a family.

* * *

_**And that is chapter three. Just a quick warning, the next chapter skips two years into the future, so things will have changed, only slightly. Anyways, five votes fo chapter 4, even though I'll write it anyways.**_

_**Cenobia100**_


	4. The Two Friends

**The Two Friends**

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Get back here biggums!"

"That's okay dood, I think I'll pass!"

The Market Place of the village was peaceful for all of the village inhabitants, at least until the two teenagers ran through. The sandy haired, hoody wearing human boy came first, holding what looked like a golden axe in his hand. The body of Mitch Hughes rushed through the Market, pushing past people as he made his way through the different stalls, looking back to see if his pursuer was nearby. Mitch continued to run, his red and black checkered hoody waving about as the wind began to pick up.

Mitch got through the Market Place, smiling at his handiwork, dodging to his left to avoid a villager coming out of their house. He rushed down the last street in the village, before reaching the river that made its way through some hilly fields nearby. Mitch, remembering something, rushed towards the hills, hopefully finding his old hiding spot, a place near the river with only one entrance, somewhere only he and one other knew about. It didn't occur to Mitch, however, that the only other person that knew about their hiding spot was the one that chased him.

The boy looked back, seeing nobody as he let his feet carry him through a small gap in some rocks, emerging into a small pool area inside of the rocks. A small pool of fresh water sat in the centre of the area, a few small trees growing nearby the rocks. The place was covered in healthy grass, untrampled by the villager's horses, and uneaten by the cows and sheep. "I...think...I...lost...him," Mitch gasped, standing there, leaning on the axe like it was a walking stick. He didn't notice the figure creeping across the rocks.

Mitch turned to survey the area, when he heard those horrifying words. "FOUND YOU BIGGUMS!" Mitch felt himself getting tackled to the floor, axe dropping in the process as he hit the ground, a huge weight on top of him. It felt like a chicken had decided to sit on him, but with that brown fur, and the silly business suit, it was obviously-

"Jerome! Get off of me!"

The friendly Bacca just sat there on top of Mitch, refusing to move, looking at the human boy with a mishievious grin. Jerome grabbed Mitch's arms, pushing them over his head, laughing as he looked at Mitch who was unable to move. Jerome then let himself fall, landing next to Mitch, who quickly sat up, feeling the pressure of the Bacca's weight vanish. "My god Jerome, how much have you eaten?"

"Uh, two rotten flesh, a raw porkchop, some beef, steak," Jerome counted, using his furry fingers to count as he gave Mitch a goofy grin. Mitch grinned back, pulling Jerome into a headlock, the furry creature not trying to resist, as Mitch began to ruffle Jerome's fur on his head, slightly irritating the Bacca, who did not like his hair being touched. "Mitch, Stahp!" Jerome whined, acting like a child, making Mitch laugh.

"Why should I? Your fur feels nice," Mitch plainly said, now proceeding to stroke Jerome's head like you would a cat. Jerome struggled to break free, finally managing to get out of Mitch's grip, quickly pouncing back at the boy. Somehow, in the mess that they both were, they ended up in an embrace, both staring into each other's eyes. Mitch was blushing furiously, Jerome trying to look away, but still they stared. "Uh..Jerome," He whimpered, looking at the Bacca who now had a lare blush on his face.

"M-Mitch, uh," Jerome stuttered, both still in that awkward position. And then they both began to lean forwards, as Jerome leaned in, their lips about to touch.

Mitch opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He raised his head, hearing somebody sigh with relief nearby. He turned to the sound to see, none other, than the furry Bacca himself, leaning above him. Mitch noticed he was lying on the ground, and when Jerome noticed him awake, he seemed to look ecstatic. "Oh thank god, I thought you wouldn't wake up," Jerome said with relief.

"What happened? I was running, and then-"

"You smashed your head on a rock when you jumped to avoid me..." Jerome guiltily said, scratching his head. "I was about to catch you, and then you just hit the rock..."

"So that's what happened," Mitch said aloud. "That means that the stuff in my dream, it was fake..."

"What dream was that Biggums?" Jerome asked, placin a furry hand on Mitch's shoulder. Mitch tensed up, he had not wanted Jerome to hear that.

Mitch mentally scolded himself before trying to think up some form of an excuse. "Uh-um nothing," He sheepishly replied, cheeks going a slight tint of red, Jerome looking at him with a rater quizzical look, but deciding not to bring it up again. "Look, let's just get back, Father will be looking for us fo the Hunting Trip today."

Jerome nodded in a slightly upset fashion. Whatever Mitch had dreamed had got him worked up, and Jerome couldn't help but feel that he was the problem. Was it because of his difference? Who knew? He just followed Mitch back to town, looking down sadly.

**Sorry for the tiny chapter. I was banned from my computer for two days, and my phone isn't the best for writing stories, so I posted this short chapter and I will post a long chapter when I can. See ya later, and don't forget to vote! **


	5. A Bacca's Instincts

**Okay, its been thee days. Here is another Legend of Benja and Bacca chapter to keep you going. All I ask is that: If you are a Wattpad viewer, vote. If you are a viewer, please review.**

**Without further ado, let us continue!**

* * *

**A Bacca's Instincts**

* * *

Mitch and Jerome arrived back at Mitch's house in a very somber mood. The tension between the two friends made the whole situation uncomfortable, and Jerome was feeling down as he walked through the door, furry Bacca head looking at the floor, wondering what he could have done to hurt Mitch.

Mitch was feeling the tension, but he was more confused than angry or sad. He wanted to know the secret of his dream, why he had actually had it. Maybe it was a silly phase, or maybe it wasn't. Mitch decided to discard the thoughts, preferring to pick them up at a much later time.

"Mitch, Jerome, both of you get over here!" Mitch's father, and Jerome's adoptive father shouted. "You both are doing today's hunting on your own," He announced as the two boys got closer.

Mitch was taken aback by this, confused as to why his father would send Jerome and himself out on their own. It was dangerous out there, and although they were both eighteen, would they be able to handle a creeper explosion. Or a poisonous spider bite.

Jerome, on the other hand, looked up with slight glee. This was the chance he had been waiting for to finally prove himself to the village that he could get a hunting job done without the help of a squad or team to back him up. He needed to prove this to Mitch's father.

Mitch's father looked at the two with mixed feelings. He would much rather send them off with a full party of teens and adults, but being the leader of the Hunting Party, meant he would one day have to pass the honor down to Mitch, and Mitch needed to be able to hunt on his own, or with Jerome, one accomplice being okay, plus the two were inseperable, so any arguments would prove invalid.

"Of course, Mr Oaken will be accompanying you, not to help out, he just wants to go exploring in the forest today."

Jerome frowned at this news. Mr Oaken, although the man was the reason that he had met Mitch. Mr Oaken was a weird one, and when Jerome had first entered the village, Oaken observed him like a hawk, watching everything he did, like it was an examination. The man had even tried to steal some of his fur, and if that wasn't bad enough, he didn't want to remember the time that Oaken had appeared outside of the window at two in the morning!

"Does it have to be Mr Oaken?" Jerome asked hesitantly. "You know how he is, always wanting to examine me. I get shivers thinking about it..."

"He told me he wasn't interested in Bacca's anymore," Their father said in a matter-of-fact voice. "He's looking for other creatures now."

Jerome had to smile at the comment, glad the creepy man would not be trying to watch him throughout their hunt, although he was sure the man would be observing his every move anyways.

"So when do we go?" Mitch asked, looking at his father for orders. Mitch seemed to not actually be at all affected by the world around him at that moment. He was thinking intently, and Jerome wanted to desperately know what he was thinking.

"Now." Mitch's father threw two backpacks full of supplies, and Jerome easily noted it had more than just one day's supplies in each bag. He gave his adoptive father a quizzical look.

"There's more supplies in here than there should be. We're only going for a few hours?" Jerome brought up, looking the man in the eyes. Something quickly flashed there, a glint of sadness. Did he know something was going to happen?

"Just in case..." Mitch's father whispered quietly, looking away from th two boys. "Now get going, you don't have too much time."

The two boys nodded, walking out of the door, Jerome feeling very uneasy, Mitch feeling lost in his own thoughts. Mitch's father watched them go out to Oaken's house. "Forgive me Mitch... When you come back, move on..."

* * *

Mitch and Jerome tromped across the familiar fields to Mr Oaken's house. The house that had caused Mitch to go out in the storm two years ago, the only reason why he had actually met Jerome being the man himself. He found himself grateful to Oaken for that, but the man was still creepy in his own unique way.

Jerome hung back slightly as the wooden house came into view, the Bacca shivering slightly as he reluctantly allowed himself to walk forwards. He really did not like Mr Oaken, although even he could admit, Oaken was one hell of a tracker and hunter.

"Mitch, do we have to?" He whined, looking around for any signs of the old man and his craziness.

"Of course we have to Jerome," Mitch snapped, Jerome looking down at the floor like he did a few minutes earlier, now visibly upset by Mitch's words. "I would rather just go hunting on my own!"

These words felt like a punch in the face to Jerome. Mitch and he went hunting together all of the time, and they had so much fun tacking down animals. They both complimented each other's skills rather well, so for Mitch to say he would rather hunt on his own, it really hurt Jerome.

Mitch only then realised what he had said. He took a cautious look back at the Bacca, noticing the Bacca was looking for more glum than ever. Wasn't Jerome meant to be the cheerful and uplifting of the two of them? Had his words hurt Jerome that badly? He hadn't meant it like that, but Jerome was visibly distressed...

"C'mon," Mitch sadly muttered, walking up the wooden steps to Mr Oaken's door. Jerome stood, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to bother Mitch anymore than he was. He was being a nuisance... "MR OAKEN! ARE YOU THERE?!"

Jerome nearly fell backwards from the sound of Mitch's voice, booming through his ear drums. Mitch could definetaly shout, and sure enough, a loud and annoyed voice answered back, except, it was his voice. "Mitch, would you shut up!"

Mitch turned to face Jerome, shock visible on his facial expression. He seemed to have gone past surprised, and now he was just plain ignoring the anger. Mitch was surprised, never having heard Jerome shout like that. Its all beacuse of the damn dream! That damn dream!

"Mitch... I-I didn't-" Jerome spluttered, now looking at Mitch with, not only apologetic eyes, but upset eyes too. Jerome was visibly shaken by his own reaction, and that scared the Bacca and the Boy. And then, to Mitch's shock, Jerome turned to the forest, and then took off in a sprint.

"JEROME!" Mitch screamed out, forgetting Mr Oaken and running after the Bacca who tore through the trees of the forest, upset and confused. "Oh God, what have I done?!"

* * *

Jerome heard Mitch's voice, and ran in the complete opposite direction. The village's teachings didn't matter anymore, Mr Oaken didn't matter to begin with, and Mitch, his one true friend, that mattered to him more than anything, no longer seemed to matter in his own mind. He wanted to escape, he wanted to break free of the constraints of that place.

He wanted to be a Bacca, away from the responsibilities of hunting, farming and arguing with others. What Jerome was seeking however, was something he could never have. Solace... and he would never have solace, because he could never advenure alone... He would need a person to rely on, and Mitch was that person, his best friend...

Jerome burst out into a small clearing, a tiny lake nearby him. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his head in complete and utter pain, the amount of stress on his mental state, just too much for the Bacca to handle. Since when had he let his mental barricade become so weak? A few months back, this would not have fazed him. He would still be living a normal life... but villager life had dulled his mind... being so ordinary, so care free, to have something that could actually threaten you, it was unheard of.

"JUST STOP!" He screamed, his voice cracking in agony. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ITS TOO NORMAL! TOO QUIET! TOO MUCH PAIN!"

And then, the anger faded, to be replaced by something that only overcame him in the most extreme cases. Only when he was traumatised or when he lost someone close to him, would he do this. Jerome, the Bacca, cried. It was originally a sort of sobbing, but it began to get louder and louder until he was wailing.

His life before the village. He had tried so much to block out those memories, to try and replace them with memories of that village. But they would never go away, they would never truly be blocked out. His life, his upset, traumatic past, all of these memories came leaking to the surface, and when he felt that much stress, that much pain, that emotionally broken, he did something natural. He collapsed to the ground, and just let himself lie there.

"JEROME! JEROME! JE-" Mitch stopped his calls when he saw his friend on the ground, near the pool of water, shaking in what seemed like pain. "Oh no! Jerome!" He sprinted to his friend's side, the Bacca's face hidden from view. "Jerome, are you okay? Jerome!?"

It was only then that he heard the sound of snarling, a snarl that made his blood run cold. He looked around, trying to spot whatever creature it was that had found them, ready to attack them. His eyes darted from tree to tree, not seeing anything.

And then he realised. Mitch looked to Jerome. The Bacca was suddenly standing, alarming Mitch beyond belief. "J-Jerome, are you alright?" Mitch shakily asked.

And then, in a flash, Jerome had charged at Mitch, fangs outstretched, eyes blazing with a predatorial instinct. Mitch rolled out of the way, avoiding Jerome's attack, trying to formulate some form of attack into his head.

Jerome didn't seem to be in that body. It seemed like a whole new presence, a primordial presence, a side of Jerome nobody had ever seen before... His natural instincts coming into play, the insinct to kill, to kill and to kill some more.

"Jerome, please, it's Mitch, your best friend," Mitch pleaded, Jerome charging once more, but this time, Mitch was too slow, and he felt the beast crash on top of him. Mitch's eyes widened as Jerome's feral side raised a clawed hand. "Please Jerome, STOP!"

The claw flew towards Mitch's face, instead hitting the ground to Mitch's right. The feral Bacca fell over in what seemed to be confusion. And then, a loud scream burst out of the Bacca, before the Bacca fell to the ground, breathing rather heavily. And then, with some effort, Jerome turned to Mitch.

"M-Mitch?" Jerome fell forwards, Mitch catching the Bacca in mid fall, Jerome letting tears fall from his eyes. The poor Bacca was traumatised by what he had done.

* * *

**Another short-ish chapter, but this whole outburst was relevant to both Jerome's character development, and the plot of the story, as you will eventually see. As usual, please, if you are reading this from Wattpad: Vote and comment. If you are reading this from Fanfiction: Review, favourite and follow. **

**Cenobia100**


	6. The Burning Grief

**Okay guys, this chapter is gonna get real emotional. You see, Jerome went crazy and emotional last chapter... now it's Mitch's turn. And now, the prologue to the story will be over after this chapter. YEP I SAID PROLOGUE! **

* * *

**The Burning Grief**

* * *

Mitch sat there, near the pool of water, Jerome in his arms, the Bacca just being there, shaking, tears dripping from his eyes. Mitch held the boy close, trying his very best to comfort his only friend in what seemed to be, his darkest hour yet. "Jerome, calm down, please, Jerome," Mitch whispered shakily, trying to keep Jerome under control.

Jerome just continued to shake, tears still dripping from his eyes, leaning onto his one support. In his head, Jerome had learned something in those moments of madness... No matter what his instincts told him to do, he couldn't strike Mitch down. He couldn't do it... Mitch was his only support in the world...

"I-I-I can't d-do this anymore," Jerome whimpered, clutching even more tightly onto Mitch, the tears continuing to fall.

"Please, Jerome, what happened?" Mitch asked, stroking the Bacca's fur in an attempt to keep him calm. He wasn't afraid of Jerome, but he was afraid of everything else. Everything was affecting his only friend, and that made him fearful.

"I-I remembered...My family, all of the blood, trying to live with those memories in my head...It hurts so much, my head hurts so much," Jerome whispered, voice devoid of any happiness.

"Jerome, just rest a bit, your head will be better soon," Mitch comforted, moving to sit by a tree, Jerome following. They got back into the same position, Jerome's head being held at Mitch's chest, while Mitch leaned on the tree, trying to support the Bacca's weight.

"I'm scared Mitch... I don't want them to find me... If they do they'll kill me," Jerome stuttered.

"They won't find you. The enemy tribe had no idea what happened to you, you're safe with me," Mitch reassured, noticing the Bacca looking more tired than before.

"Do you mean that? That I'm safe, with you?" Jerome asked, letting out a scared yawn, nuzzling his head into Mitch's chest.

Mitch didn't know what to say, especially when Jerome nuzzled against him. He didn't know what would happen, but Jerome needed comfort right now, not something to keep him worried. "Of course, you'll be safe with me, safe from those evil monsters."

Jerome smiled for a moment at the words, nuzzling his entire body underneath Mitch's right arm, until Mitch's right arm went around his neck, and then Jerome fell asleep, calming down with a small smile.

Mitch looked at his sleeping friend who was cuddled up next to him. He continued to stroke the Bacca's fur after Jerome had gone to sleep, comforting the Bacca's dreams, but surprisingly enough, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and within a few minutes, he too was asleep, the two best friends, curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

Mitch awakened to a peculiar smell, something that he rarely ever smelled in such quantities. He opened his eyes, noticing the slight haze in the air. "Jerome," He whispered, but no answer. "Jerome," He said louder, the Bacca groaning slightly.

"Wha-Mitch? What's going on?" Jerome mumbled, eyes opening, nose sniffing, cheeks blushing slightly as he noticed how close he was to Mitch. "I smell smoke..."

"I know, I just woke up and smelled it too... It's coming from nearby," Mitch deduced, pulling himself up, Jerome following suit.

"Well, if the wind is blowing towards us...it'll be coming from the direction of-"

"The village!" Mitch gasped, looking towards the village direction, a large spiral of smoke making it's way into the sky. "Oh no! MOM, DAD!" Mitch didn't even realise he was running until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

Jerome was racing behind Mitch, trying to keep up with the terrified boy, having figured out what had probably happened. He could see the light of the plains in the trees, but the smoke smell intensified as they got closer to the source.

They both burst out of the jungle, and what they saw shocked them both to the core. There, in the distance, their village burned. The wooden houses set alight, buildings thrown across the ground, orange flames licking towards the edge of the jungle biome around them.

Figures could be seen in the distance, but what disturbed the boys was that the figures weren't villagers. Mitch broke into a run, determined to reach the village, and find his parents. Jerome followed behind with a look of fear.

As they reached the edge of the village, they could hear a commotion going on in the middle of the town. Jerome and Mitch sneaked through the alleyways, noticing that unfamiliar figures were in every corner. They all wore a suit of armour of some sort.

When they got to the centre of the town, what they saw shocked them. There, just a little away, a group of terrified people stood. Mitch gasped as he recognised his mother and father. He was about to run in there when Jerome held him back.

Mitch glared at him, but Jerome pointed out the guards in the area, just nearby their hiding spot. A figure in a red armoured suit came up to the group of townsfolk still alive. There were only a few, around five, including Mitch's parents. The red figure wielded a sword made out of a black substance... it looked like obsidian.

"Oh god!" Jerome whispered as the red figure plunged the sword into one of the villager's backs, killing the person instantly, the lifeless body hitting the floor with a thud. The figure swiftly cut off the head of the second villager, and Jerome looked at them petrified, not because of the deaths, but because of the sword the red one was wielding. "That sword! That's-"

"They're gonna kill Mom and Dad!" Mitch tearfully whimpered, clutching Jerome with fear, anticipating the actions of the soldiers.

The red figure killed the third of the five with a swift stab through the heart, blood dripping to the ground in a pool. Only Mitch's parents were left. "No, please no!" Mitch whispered, tears dripping from his eyes.

"That sword, it can't be!" Jerome gasped, a tear rolling down his face...

The obsidian sword plunged towards Mitch's mother, and her scream echoed throughout the square as the sword went through her stomach. Mitch looked away, Jerome pulling him into a hug, not a comforting hug, but a shielding hug. "Mom," Mitch tearfully cried.

Jerome felt it his duty to watch the death of his adoptive father, for Mitch... And it was swift. The sword that had killed Mitch's mother ripped out of her body, and was sent into Mitch's father's head, and it was obvious the death was instant.

The figures then vanished, and Jerome could hear them departing the village. "They're gone," Jerome whispered, letting go of Mitch as the boy ran towards his fallen parents.

Mitch dropped to the floor at the sight of his murdered parents, unable to stop the tears. "Why? Why did I let this happen? I'm sorry! I should have been here! I'M SORRY!?" Mitch yelled, slamming his fists into the ground.

Jerome walked up behind him, and put a paw on his shoulder... "Mitch, I-I, they-" Mitch slammed Jerome into a hug, nuzzling into Jerome's furry chest, letting the tears fall...

"Jerome..." He whimpered. "Don't leave me... I don't have anybody else," Mitch cried, clutching Jerome for dear life.

"Mitch...I'll never leave you, I'll never hurt you..."

The two stayed like that as the fires burning began to calm, all that was left being a hazy smoke. Jerome decided to let Mitch grieve, and began to look over the bodies of the dead. One of the three others executed was Mr. Oaken... the poor guy... If only he'd came along with the two of them...

Jerome noticed a small piece of paper near Oaken, and to his surprise, it was a map! "M-Mitch! I found a map!" Mitch walked over, his eyes red and puffy. Mitch looked at the map, pointing out a place near the centre.

"Spawn City, the largest city in Minecraftia, we can go there to start off with," Mitch said, turning to Jerome, trying to put a smile on his face, but failing. "Can we go now... I just can't stay here anymore..."

Jerome nodded and the two began to walk out of the city. Jerome, out of curiosity, re-checked the bags they had, and found something surprising. "M-Mitch, in the bag, look what I found..."

Mitch looked at what Jerome had found. It was his 'Team Crafted' poster, one of his few possessions he seriously cared for, like his dogtag necklace, and other small trinkets... It gave him some small hope...

"C'mon Biggums," Mitch said, looking at Jerome with a tiny smile. "It'll get better for the both of us from here on out!" Jerome nodded, and the two friends set off into the jungle. Although they were depressed, Mitch knew he would soon get over it... He had to, for Jerome, for himself, for his father...

* * *

**Okay, next chapter, I'll be introducing a small OC... my own personal OC that I use for every story I OC with... and yes, if you look at my profile pic, you will see my OC. Yeah, it's my Minecraft skin, and my OC is a Mudkip male. **

**Hokeyp, remember, I need support so show it in any way you can, and I will see you later guys!**

**Cenobia100**


	7. A Third Friend

**Okay, this chapter shows my first OC in the story. Now, I am accepting OC's! But, no major characters, they will be minor characters in Spawn City or something. So here is the application form. **

**My idea is that two OC's from you guys will stay in the story as Major characters. Ima use randomizer online for it, but for it I will need some OC's, so get OCing.**

**Application for OC**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age: (Preferably between 15 and 20)**

**Minecraft Skin AKA Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknessess: **

**Fears: **

**Crushes (Applicable to everybody in Team Crafted minus HuskyMudkipz and of course, our two stars) :**

**How much you love my story: (BE HONEST)**

**Hokeyp, so let us begin the actual chapter!**

* * *

**A Third Friend**

* * *

Mitch and Jerome had been travelling for a few weeks now. The initial shock of Mitch's parent's death and the burning down of his hometown, although shocking, was finally beginning to calm. Mitch was beginning to finally enjoy life again, and Jerome was happy for him.

Jerome had been upset too, having known most of the people in the village himself, but Mitch had known them for years, Jerome had known them for only a little while in comparison, and yet now, it was just the two of them, two best friends, comforting each other in an abandoned world...

They had crossed over mountains, pushed through forests, and now, only a swamp stood before them and the final stretch to Spawn City. It would be a long trek through the marshland, but at least they would be cooled under the hot sun.

They reached the muddy water in the morning of the twenty second day of leaving the burning village. Mitch looked at it warily, knowing about the dangers of the swamp. Snakes were known to live in swamp water, and slimes were known to pollute it.

"Jerome, can't we go around the swamp?" Mitch asked, looking at the furry Bacca with curiosity.

"Sorry Mitch, but out supplies won't hold out, and there isn't anything to hunt for miles. The swamp's our best bet of getting to Spawn City alive," Jerome replied nonchalantly, looking at the swampland as far as the eye could see. "Anyways, it'll make a change, some water under our feet for once."

"I guess that is true, but what about polluted water, snakes and such," Mitch complained, eyeing the water with a feared look.

"C'mon Mitch, I'm sure no snakes are gonna attack two grown people, one of which is a Bacca," Jerome replied with a smirk. "Or are you afraid to get in the water?"

Mitch blushed in embarrassment, dismissing the Bacca's theory by stepping into the water. "Shaddup Jerome!" Mitch grinned. "You better be right though dood."

"Ima always right Biggums," Jerome said, grinning to himself.

The two friends headed into the murky waters, Mitch keeping a close eye out for any movements in the water, and surprisingly there weren't any. The water continued to get deeper, until it was up to their waists.

"This water's freezing," Mitch mumbled, shaking from the cold water on his skin. "Biggums, how much farther?"

"We've been going for fifteen minutes Mitch, at this rate, an hour or two," Jerome replied, Mitch looking down in shock. He may have been a hunter, but he was not prepared for this. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked on, oblivious to the eyes watching him from the water.

* * *

It was around an hour later, and the two were getting tired. Mitch was becoming increasingly slower, his clothes weighing him down, while Jerome had to slow down to help his friend. So when they saw the land in the distance, the far distance, around a half an hour away, it was like a miracle to the two.

"You see the land?" Jerome asked, hoping it wasn't a mirage.

"I see it Biggums, a half an hour away!" Mitch replied, moving slightly faster.

They didn't notice the creature following them from behind, watching them through the water, a small blue fin poking up. Jerome turned, saw the fin, and pushed Mitch to the left. The fin froze, and Jerome stared at the fin.

"Who are you? Show yourself!?" Jerome growled, ready to fight off the monster.

What surprised him was that when the creature emerged, it wasn't a monster, it was an amphibian-like creature, although it seemed like a fish. It had a large fin on it's head, a tail fin, and cute orange cheeks. It was blue skinned. "Oh, uh, hiya," The fish said, holding a fin up in greeting.

"What the heck are you?" Jerome asked, looking at the fish with confusion.

"I'm a Mudkip, I'm an amphibian!" The Mudkip said with a grin, looking at the two with a happy look in its eyes.

"So you are a fish?" Jerome specified.

"No, I'm an AMPHIBIAN! I thought only Quinten got that, but I guess everybody doesn't care about the amphibian, we're all just fish," The Mudkip mumbled, looking at them with slightly curious eyes. "So what are you both doing out here, in my swamp?"

"Y-Your swamp?" Mitch gasped. "You mean this is your swamp?"

"Yeah, I own it. Sorry for scaring you, I'm not the best for hiyas and hellos. My name's Ewan, I'm an explorer."

"Well, uhh, I'm Mitch," Mitch said.

"I'm Jerome, I won't hurt you if you don't hurt us," Jerome warned, giving a cocky smile.

"Trust me, I know when to fight and when to back down. So where are you guys headed?" Ewan asked, his voice ringing with a cheerful tone.

"Spawn City," Mitch casually replied. "We're going there because we've got nowhere to go..."

"Oh, that's too bad," Ewan replied, looking down sadly. "Well, could I come with you?"

Jerome seemed taken aback by the sudden question. He didn't know how to answer so Mitch answered instead. "Why'd you wanna come with us?"

"I wanna go to Spawn City and meet Quinten, AKA HuskyMudkipz, he's an old friend of mine from childhood. I wanna know if he remembers me," Ewan replied, his face turning into a frown. "But I'm afraid he'll have forgotten me..."

"I'm sure we could take some company along, right Jerome," Mitch said, looking to Jerome.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that would be okay. Can you fight?"

"I can shoot water from my mouth, use swords, bows and I'm an awesome redstone expert!" Ewan replied once more, looking eagerly between the two. "I used to make TNT traps with Quinten when we were younger. You could say we were a great combo... I miss him so much," Ewan sighed.

"Well, that sounds like a pretty good PVP skill range. Sure, you can come along," Jerome decided, extending his hand for Ewan to shake. "But, you've got to promise us one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't follow us for two hours before talking to us," Jerome laughed, Ewan giving an embarrassed chuckle as the three companions began the final stretch of their journey.

Ewan swam away for a few minutes as the two boys continued through the swamp, appearing again with a backpack of an orange colour, and a green hood. "It's a special hood and the backpack compliments my cheek colour," Ewan explained, Mitch nodding with enthusiasm.

Things seemed to be looking up for the group as they reached the end of the swamp, and headed off to Spawn City, just on the horizon.

* * *

**A double update! I hope you enjoyed my OC Ewan, he be my main OC, and as you can tell, eventually there will be some OCXHuskyMudkipz. Hokeyp, remember the OC Competition is still open, and you are competing against my Wattpadders for OC Placings. Only one from each group stays a major character. Others will appear for one or two chapters.**

**So one OC is gonna be major, and one Wattpad OC will be Major. HOKEYP**

**Bye doodz**

**Cenobia100**


	8. Saved by a Crafter

**Okay, before we begin, the results for the four main OC's are in. I had a change of heart, and allowed one boy and girl OC from , and one boy and girl OC from Wattpad. **

**The OC's are:**

**Lauren Miracle (LaurensPlanet)**

**Chris Racket (Yoshiboshi123)**

**The Wattpad OC's are:**

**Nelly *Insert surname here...* (Heartpuddle)**

**Valentine *Insert AWESOME surname here* (Oesdas)**

**So, anyways, well done to those OC's and I cannot wait to introduce them later in the story, however, that will be after Team Crafted is introduced, since we need the rest of our stellar cast! LES GO!**

* * *

**Saved by a Crafter**

* * *

It was a day after they had met Ewan at the swamp, and finally, they were coming up to Spawn City. Spawn City was, in a sense, like Mitch's village, except 500 times as big, and the buildings were larger, made out of marble, carved stone, and other fancy materials.

It was also the place where every Minecrafter went to make their fame in the mini-games around the city. The infamous Team Crafted were at the top of this. Ewan was bouncing around a the rear of the group, while Jerome and Mitch were looking ahead with nervous glances to each other.

"So, Jerome, you ready for Spawn City," Mitch muttered, looking at the buildings rising up in the distance.

"Well, I don't know what we'll do there. We only need supplies, but we've got to keep our promise to Ewan..." Jerome replied, looking back at their amphibious friend with a small grin. Ewan grinned back, and Jerome turned back to Mitch.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere. I mean, my parents did leave me some money in the rucksack, enough for a small house or something, for a little while," Mitch reasoned, looking at the few diamond blocks he had in his pouch.

"Fine, but when we get enough money to keep ourselves stable," Jerome began.

"We leave, I know," Mitch replied. "We could live on our own, in the wild, but we do need food, and that means trading."

"Hey guys!" Ewan called out from behind them. They turned to face the Mudkip, who was standing over near a small torch on the ground. "Guys, I found a torch here, I wonder why its here?"

Mitch walked over and peered closely at it. "I'm not sure... they have glowstone blocks surrounding Spawn City... a Torch, weird to find..."

"Should we take it?" Jerome asked, looking at the torch curiously. "I mean, it's just lying here, and I don't see anybody nearby, so..."

"Fine, put the torch in the backpack, and then we go for Spawn City," Mitch commanded, Jerome nodding, letting Ewan blow out the torch with a few bubbles. Soon, they were on their way, except, they didn't see the small blinking light on the torch.

* * *

They entered the City around noon, being surrounded by hundreds of Minecrafters that were going about their daily routine. Jerome stuck close to Mitch, feeling nervous about the amount of people. Ewan walked by the two, staring at everything, like a child.

"Ewan, umm, you're freaking me out," Mitch mumbled, Ewan turning to him. "It's the staring..."

"Oh, sorry," Ewan mumbled with a sheepish grin. "I didn't even realize, I'll try and keep in check."

"Hey, it's alright, this place is quite overwhelming," Jerome replied, looking up at a large sign for a way to go. "Okay, that sign says that inns are to the left," The Bacca pointed out, people looking at the group with a curious look.

"Then les go," Mitch laughed, dragging Ewan along, who was still staring, now at the flashing lights coming off of a large sign, and in large letters, 'Team Crafted,' was being spelled out. "EWAN!"

The three travellers soon came across an inn that they liked the look of. Not at all modern. It was a wooden structure, and reminded Jerome and Mitch of home, but the deal breaker was that the wood came from near the swamp, and it gave off a scent that Ewan was familiar with.

"C'mon, let's see how much this place costs," Jerome laughed, leading the way inside. Surprisingly, it was well in their price range, only an iron ingot per night for all three. With the diamond blocks they had, they could afford to stay for as long as they needed.

However, only two rooms were free, so Jerome and Mitch stayed in one room, and Ewan went in the other. They, however, needed to explore the town some more, so they quickly headed off again, looking around for any interesting attractions, jobs, or places to eat.

The three friends walked down towards the more rural end of the city, hoping for more fresh air, and Ewan came across something he liked. It was a giant green park, just sitting in the middle of the city. "We have to go to the park. We all need some fresh air!"

"Fine, but only for a little while! We do need to catch our bearings in this place, I mean, if we are gonna try and make a small living, we may as well know the area," Mitch pointed out.

Jerome agreed and the three decided to go into the greenery of the park. Mitch noted a large hill in the centre, so high that it would be easy to spot the rest of the area, and point out the different places nearby.

Jerome and Mitch left Ewan near a small pond, so that they could go to the top of the hill in the centre of the park. "Ewan, come find us when you're done!" Jerome called out, giving a small wave to the Mudkip who had sat down near the pond. Ewan gave a nod, and then Mitch and Jerome left the Mudkip.

* * *

The two friends moved through the trees, having left their stuff with Ewan. Jerome leapt across a small ditch, landing on the fresh grass with a slight thud, Mitch mimicking his movements, landing rather shakily on the earth.

"How did you do this all the time?" Mitch asked, looking at the tree climbing Bacca, who was now proceeding to walk upwards, going for the top of the hill.

"Ima Bacca, it comes naturally," Jerome smirked, jumping up a small ledge, pulling himself up, turning to help Mitch up. "C'mon Biggums, I'll help you up!"

Mitch smiled, grabbing Jerome's hand, pulling himself up to the next ledge, and they continued that way until they reached the top of the hill, although the view they expected was much more than they imagined.

They looked out on the city, to the left, the rural district, their own hotel just on the edge of the park. To the right, the attraction district, where all of the fun competitions are held, and behind them, the modern area, where most residents of the city lived.

And out in front of them, the walls of the city, and the outside world lay, a beautiful view of the forests and the plains in front of Spawn City. The mountains in the distance that led to the ice cold northern wastes lay, snow peaked mountains, white and glimmering.

"This view is amazing!" Jerome murmured, looking around at the different areas, and lastly, the outside world.

"I never knew just how beautiful our world was," Mitch commented, looking back down towards the city, as the sun began to set over the northern mountains. "C'mon, let's go find Ewan."

"I like this place... I wonder why nobody comes up here?" Jerome wondered. "I guess it just doesn't appeal to others..."

"C'mon Jerome, we gotta go," Mitch laughed, picking his friend up, leading the Bacca back down the hill.

* * *

Ewan sat there, staring at the pond, wondering how he was going to fare in such a confusing place. The city was a complete blur, and this one place of nature, it was an unwinding place, somewhere he could relax.

"I wonder how Quinten's doing in that 'Team Crafted?' He muttered, looking at the ground with a sad face. "He probably doesn't remember me..."

Ewan was about to stand up and go looking for Ewan, when he felt something smack into him, and he felt himself fall to the left. "Got him! Now, take his stuff and beat him up!"

Ewan turned, noticing the group of thugs that had somehow snuck up behind him. He looked at the four men there, and his eyes widened as one of them charged towards him. "Oh no!"

Ewan jumped to the left, tumbling to the ground. He heard two voices nearby, the figures of Jerome and Mitch appearing around him. Jerome pulled him up, and the three faced the four thugs. "Hey, give us our stuff back!"

The thugs turned to them, eyes meeting. They were holding the torch from before, and then Jerome realised what had happened. "They were tracking us with the torch!?"

"Beat 'em up boys, make 'em hurt," The thug leader growled, and then the three others charged. Jerome, Mitch and Ewan froze up, and then, the fight began.

Jerome ducked away from his thug, coming up behind him, kicking the thug down to the ground, but he didn't expect the thug to shoot back up, a knife in hand. Jerome only just avoided the knife, and quickly disarmed the thug.

Mitch felt himself fall to the ground, the thug having charged into him. He kicked up, trying to hit his attacker, but when he felt a fist hit his stomach, his eyes widened, and he felt himself scream in pain. He pushed the man off of him quickly, eyes watering as he sent a punch at the man, knocking him to the floor.

"MITCH! JEROME!"

The two turned to see the third thug holding Ewan in a headlock, a diamond knife to his throat. Jerome froze in his position, Mitch widening his eyes. "Let him go! He hasn't done anything!?" Mitch cried out, looking towards the leading Thug with angry eyes.

"You are witnesses, and we can't let you live," The Leader said.

"Please, don't!" Jerome shouted. "Please, don't hurt him! He's innocent!"

"Kill the Mudkip," The man said, looking at the third thug.

Ewan was crying, Jerome was shaking, and Mitch wanted to strike these men down, so nobody could have expected what happened next.

**"GHA!" **

The Leader Thug fell forwards, hitting the ground with a thud, unconscious and in pain. There, standing behind the fallen body of the thug, three people stood. One wore a blue spacesuit, and had a yellow helmet visor. One wore dark black and grey clothing, with a pair of dark black glasses. The final figure was similar to Ewan, a Mudkip with a grey suit, wearing a small Tnt necklace.

The last thug standing quickly released Ewan, bounding off into the trees.

"Jason, get after him," The guy with the black glasses said.

"I'm on it Adam!" The spacesuit wearing guy said, flying off with a jet pack in the direction of the thug.

"Ewan, are you okay?" Jerome gasped, running up to the aforementioned Mudkip, who was kneeling on the ground in some shock. "Ewan?"

"Oh god, he isn't hurt is he Jerome?" Mitch asked, running up to Jerome.

Ewan looked up at his two friends, a few tears on his face. "M-Mitch? J-Jerome?" Ewan looked around the area, as if trying to gather his surroundings. "-I'm sorry I couldn't help..."

"Ewan, it wasn't your fault, they snuck up on you, you had no idea," Jerome tried to say, trying his best to comfort his new friend. "M-Mitch, tell him I'm right..."

Jerome didn't hear Mitch reply though. "Mitch? Mitch?" When Jerome turned, he looked at Mitch, who was just staring at the people that had saved them. Jerome got a good luck at them, and then his eyes widened.

"No way, we were saved by them!?"

"Yep, we got saved by them, Jerome," Mitch replied, looking at the two people standing there. Because there, standing in front of them, were two of the people from Team Crafted, Adam and Quinten!

* * *

**Hokeyp, Ima update quickly, mainly because I want to write the next chapter. I'll warn you guys when I introduce the new OC's and as usual, see you next chapter!**

**Cenobia100**


	9. The Amnesiac Truth

**Hokeyp, more of this intense and amazing story for you guys, and now, Quinten and Ewan are in the same place, childhood friends, and Jerome and Mitch are leaning on each other for support after that situation. Well, rread on to find out what happens!**

**(Also, this chapter focuses more on the EwanXQuinten side story. It triggers the side story, and thus this chapter focuses less on the two main characters. It couldn't be avoided though. Hope certain readers will forgive me, I'm looking at you LaurensPlanet)**

**The Amnesiac Truth**

* * *

Mitch, Jerome and Ewan all stood there, Ewan trembling from his near death experience. Mitch and Jerome just stared at the two people before them, practically legends in their field of expertise. Quinten, AKA HuskyMudkipz, and Adam, AKA SkyDoesMinecraft, two of the most well known members of Team Crafted.

"So are you guys alright?" Adam asked, looking at the three before his eyes. Jerome and Mitch were staring at the two with some surprise. "Uh, are you alright, or are you hurt."

"Y-you're Adam! SkyDoesMinecraft! From Team Crafted," Mitch blurted out, looking at Adam with his eyes widened, and his mouth open.

"Uh, yeah, last time I checked," Adam joked, walking up to us. "Is your friend okay, he seems kinda scared."

"Oh Ewan? Are you okay Ewan?" Jerome asked, looking at the Mudkip with the green hood on the floor.

"I-I think I'm good... Just- Just a little shaken, is all," Ewan replied, looking up at the four people around him. Then they all heard a scream from inside the park.

"Jason caught the thug," Quinten laughed. "Did they take anything from you?"

Jerome went to check on the bag, and when he looked inside, he looked at the others with a sad face. "I don't know how, maybe somebody snuck in while we were fighting, but our money's gone!" Jerome admitted, looking to the ground in shame.

Ewan leaned on Mitch for some support, tripping to the ground, landing on his knees. Mitch went to help him, when Quinten pushed over. "Nah, I'll help, he's a Mudkip, I know how to help." Mitch just nodded as Quinten picked up Ewan.

"What do we do now?" Jerome murmured, looking at Mitch and then at Ewan. "All of our money, our diamond blocks, everything was in there! Everything your Dad gave us... gone..."

Mitch looked down in absolute horror. His father died to make sure they got out of the village alive, and with lasting supplies, and now, now it was all gone. It was worth nothing. "No, he- I can't lose that stuff! He died to get us out of there! I can't...Dad..."

Adam looked to Jerome for answers. "My adoptive father, Mitch's Dad, he sent us out hunting a few weeks ago for our village. When we got back the village was burned down, and we saw his father executed... He left us everything he had, and now it's just gone..."

"Man, that's rough... I'm sorry..." And then Adam's eyes sparkled slightly. "Actually, I think I can help you guys out! I noticed how well you three were at fighting, even your Mudkip friend put up a great fight. You see, we have a contest going on at the moment, a 'Team Crafted' contest. It's 3 on 3 PVP and the winners get the award of joining Team Crafted. You guys are a great team, maybe you can try out," Adam suggested, looking to the two, and then to the Mudkips by his side.

"You mean, we can compete to join 'Team Crafted!" Mitch gasped, looking at the two in surprise. "That's amazing. I've been fans of you guys ever since you became popular two years ago!"

"Hey, that's cool man," Adam laughed. "Plus you seem nice enough."

"Hey Biggums, what do you say?" Mitch asked, looking at Jerome.

"Ima win the HUNGER GAMES!" Jerome cried out with glee. "That means yes by the way," He added. "Ewan?"

The Mudkip in question, seemed to come to his senses, having zoned out. "Wait, what was the question?"

"Do you want to fight in a tournament to be on Team Crafted?" Adam asked, looking at the Mudkip.

"Wait, this is perfect guys! You guys get some popularity, money for supplies and stuff, and I get to see Quinten!"

"Uh, Ewan, you do realise that Quinten is the one holding you right now?" Jerome plainly said, looking at Ewan, who suddenly realised what was going on. Suddenly, he jumped away from Quinten, landing on the ground.

"Oh my! Q-Quinten?!" Ewan gasped, staring at the confused Mudkip before him. "Oh, uh, woah, I didn't think I'd see you again so fast..."

"Again?" Quinten asked, eyebrows raising. "Have we met before?"

Ewan's eyes widened. "You don't remember me? Wha- You helped me so much? How come you can't remember me?"

Everybody just stared at the confused Mudkip on the floor, Quinten especially, who seemed to be trying to remember him, from somewhere. "Are you sure I've met you, I mean, I've seen Mudkip fans..."

"NO! I knew you before you became famous! I swear! I just need to make you remember!?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, you seem nice, but I don't think we've met..."

Adam looked at the Mudkip on the floor, looking straight in the eyes. "Quinten, he isn't lying," Adam plainly stated, looking at Ewan once more. "Quinten, I can see it in his eyes, he's telling the truth..."

"Please, Quinten... We lived in the swamp, after what happened, and then you vanished in a flood, I never found you again!"

Adam looked at Ewan with shock. "Quinten had amnesia when we found him. He didn't remember anything except his name... QUINTEN!"

Quinten fell to the floor, clutching his head, eyes closed.

"Quinten got amnesia?" Ewan whispered, looking at his old friend who was attempting to cope with a sudden headache.

* * *

_"Quinten! We need to get food for dinner tonight! C'mon!" A voice shouted._

_"Alright Ewan, just give me a minute..." He heard his own voice laugh out._

_The sound of rumbling filled his ears. "Quinten? FLOOD! QUINTEN...Quinten...Quinten...Qui...Q..."_

_Pain shot through his head, and then his vision went black._

* * *

"Quinten, come on buddy, calm down," Adam whispered, trying to keep Quinten from breaking down. "Quinten?"

"I-I remembered something? A flood... you were there," Quinten murmured, pointing at Ewan in shock. "You- you are from my past...I-I knew you..."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm obviously causing more harm than good, I should just go!" Ewan bawled out, turning to run away.

"Wait!"

Ewan turned to see Quinten beside him. "Look, I may not remember you now... but you obviously knew me... I want to know more about me... and I think only you can help... please, I want to remember..."

Ewan didn't know what to do, but ultimately, if he could help Quinten remember, maybe, just maybe... "Yeah, I'd like that..." Ewan didn't know what made him do it, but he then hugged Quinten, and all the older Mudkip could do was return the hug.

The younger Mudkip was from his past... He needed to remember... he needed to know where he came from, who this sweet young Mudkip was, and what happened in his past... So to start, he hugged the younger Mudkip.

"So, uh, when's this tournament," Mitch asked, breaking the two Mudkips out of their hug. "If we wanna try and joing Team Crafted, we need to know."

"Haha, it's tomorrow at one o'clock, in the building to our left, the big one made out of butter, or as the commoners call it, gold."

"We'll be there to win it, Biggums!" Jerome laughed, some joined in by Mitch and then Ewan too, who moved over to his two friends.

"Well, we'll see you there tomorrow, and good luck," Adam said. "Oh, catch, call it compensation for helping Quinten out slightly!" And thus, the Adam ran back into the trees of the park. Quinten gave a small wave to Ewan, who returned it with his signature grin, and then Quinten also vanished.

Jerome looked into the bag, eyes widening. "M-Mitch!? Look!?"

Mitch and Ewan looked inside the bag and gasped. Not only were there around ten blocks of diamond, but around twenty blocks of gold, and five blocks of emerald. "Wow, thank you Adam," Mitch whispered into the night sky, as the three friends looked up at the stars...

* * *

**So, Quite a dialogue heavy chapter, and I've got the ball rolling for Team Crafted, and for the main side story. OC's appear after this part of the story. They appear during the main, main part of the story, although three OC's that are minor characters will appear in the next few chapters as other competitors for Team Crafted.**

**Cenobia100**


	10. The Tournament Part 1

**Okay, I'm glad that people are enjoying the story, and that people want to read it. So, I'm going to be using some minor character OC's in this chapter, mainly the ones that just didn't make the cut for major OC. They will be tournament participants, and now, we get to see a Team Crafted Tournament! **

**Note: I wanted to ask a few questions to you guys. **

**1: How are you enjoying the story?**

**2: How do you feel the pacing is going with the story?**

**3: Do you like my portrayal of Mitch and Jerome?**

**4: How do you like the addition of my personal OC, Ewan?**

**5: Have I made you have THE FEELS? If you say no, I guarentee by the end of this book you will have THE FEELS!**

**Hokeyp, lets begin then.**

**(WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!)**

**(Note: Somebody asked why this was an M rated story in an anon review. It's rated M for certain themes in later chapters.**

* * *

**The Tournament Part 1**

* * *

It was the morning of the tournament, just a day after their arrvial in Spawn City, and the three friends were finally beginning to feel the nerves and the excitement of the day ahead. Mitch, being the proud swordsman he was, was practising his sword swinging skills outside.

Jerome, being the crazy axe weilding Bacca everybody loved, was swinging his axes in a battle with Mitch's sword. They were locked in close comabt, Jerome's iron axe somehow keeping up with Mitch's iron sword, matching each other blow for blow.

Ewan sat on the side lines, fiddling around with a bow he had in his backpack. It was one of the few items not taken in the battle the day before. It was quite a weak bow, by the look of it. Made out of raw oak wood, and a small spider string. But, it was the bow Quinten had made him back in the old days as the swamp. He hoped Quinten would remember something from the bow.

"Hey Biggums, look out for ma axe!" Jerome roared, launching at Mitch, who quickly counteed the blow.

"CHOP CHOP, BACCA, CHOP CHOP!" Mitch shouted, smashing his sword repeatedly into the axe, dodging another swing from Jerome, as Ewan jumped between the two.

"We gotta go guys," The Mudkip said, startling Mitch and Jerome into dropping their weapons. "We don't wanna be late, not when we were personally invited by Team Crafted."

"Fine, C'mon Jerome, les go win the Hunger Games!" Mitch cheered, his Bacca friend joining in, while Ewan gave his usual grin at the two friend's antics. It was like they were in a world where pain and suffering, sorrow and hunting, working in one place for an entire lifetime, it didn't matter.

* * *

The golden building that the tournament was being held in was a rather large building, and Mitch had a sneaking suspicion it was also the home of the Team Crafted. Who else wold make a building out of golden blocks.

"I swear, Adam has got the Midas Touch," Jerome laughed, looking at the golden blocks before him.

"I'll second that," Mitch grinned, noticing the amount of people entering the building, hundreds of people that seemed determined to win the tournment. "So, you ready?"

"I'm ready," Ewan chirped, looking at the two, his bow and qiver on his back, a small knife in his belt. "Trust me, they won't see us coming."

The three walked into the building, where the inside was just a golden as the outside, for the most part. Red carpets adorned the floors, paintings hung on the walls, and teams of three sat around, waiting for the event to begin.

"I'll go sign us up," Mitch said, walking away from the Bacca and the Mudkip.

Jerome turned to face Ewan, who was staring silently at the bow he had now taken into his hand. Ewan ran his paw across the wooden part of the bow, seemingly in his own little world. Jerome gave a small chuckle and went to look at his axe, his iron axe, supposedly only as strong as a stone sword.

"Hey, I signed us in!" Mitch said, walking back over to them with some stickers with numbers. "We're team 55, out of 64 teams. But I heard about how this event's set up. The first round is a knockout round, your own weapons. Second round is random weapons. All the rounds after that, well it all depends on your skill."

"We've got skill though, we'll do fine," Ewan laughed, placing the number 55 on his diamond coloured shirt. "I wonder if anybody'll fall for that. My shirt looks just like a diamond chestplate.

"Who knows?" Mitch replied, noticing that it was beginning to go silent. "I guess it's starting."

The room went dark, and then, out of nowhere, in the centre of the room, all of the known members of Team Crafted appeared. Adam stood next to Quinten, who was in front of Ty and Jason. Ian, AKA SSundee, was next to Setosorcerer, and near Quinten, Kermit sat, looking around wearily. Behind them, the insect humanoid, Bonks, was watching everyone.

"Hello there friends, I have a few words to say before we begin this tournament, to find the next trio to join Team Crafted. Last year, we had this contest, and that brought us Kermit, Seto and Ian, three very important combatants. And now, we want to find somebody, out of you 64 teams of three, and I can't wait to see the competition. Now, first, a few rules. Quinten, if you please?"

"Sure thing Adam. One, no fighting with anybody otside of the arena, or you will face disqualification. Two, if you mention #Tysfoot or #QuintensBellyRubs, you will be removed from the building." Mitch noticed Ian give Husky a few diamond blocks in a sneak exchange. "And three, try your hardest, your very best," And as Quinten said that, his eyes caught Mitch's, and a small smile flickered across Quinten's face.

"Alright," Adam said, taking back the spotlight. "Before the tournament, we will be out here, you can talk to us if you need any advice. You have fifteen minutes to get yourselves ready, and then you will go into the fighting, and lastly, if anybody comes up asking for an autograph, I will personally escort you out of the building. We are here to help you, not fulfill personal wishes..."

The lights came back on, and Team Crafted were being swarmed by people, the trio moving further away from the group, being one of the only few that didn't try to tear the famous people to shreds. "So, we've got a tank, Jerome, an all rounder, Me, and a speedy little archer, Ewan." Mitch looked at the two, and they gave a nod. "Our team is well balanced, so if we play our cards right, we could win."

Ewan nodded, and Jerome looked at Mitch with a solemn gaze. "Mitch, remember, we are against some tough people. Optimism is a great thing, but if we get confident, we lose focus," Jerome reminded him.

Mitch instantly became serious then, giving a short nod, realising his silly mistakes. It was best not to get his hopes up, or they would come out losing even worse than they probably will.

"Hey, you are the three from last night," They heard a voice shout. Jerome was the first to notice Jason, AKA TrueMU walking up to them. "Did Adam's money gift help at all?"

"Yeah, it did. We wanted to thank him for that," Mitch replied, looking at the mob surrounding Adam. "But I think he's got enough on his hands..."

"Well, I can't bet or anything, but I think Adam's taken a liking to you guys. Quinten and Adam were talking about the three people they had met at the park last night, and they really hyped you up," Jason said with a grin.

"Well, don't get your hopes up too much. We're just three people that were in trouble, and you guys came after we sent two thugs packing," Jerome modestly replied.

"Trust me, no normal Spawn City citizen could have stopped one of those thugs. You guys are good fighters. I alreay can tell you have a shot at winning, at least you will make the top eight."

"Haha, well, we're alright, but in the end, it's down to the arena, and the luck of the draw," Ewan grinned, Jason turning to face the Mudkip.

"You must be Ewan. Quinten wouldn't stop talking about you. Says you knew his past?"

"Yep, Ima help Quinten with his amnesia, although... there are some things he's better off not remembering..." Ewan went silent there, and began to stare at the ground with a sad look.

"Well, good luck anyways, I'll tell Adam your Team Number, he'll be watching I'm sure," Jason said, giving them a wave before drifting into the crowds once more.

Suddenly, a large buzzer went off. They turned to see a large screen protrude from the ceiling, and then, as if by random, two numbers appeared, signifying the groups that would go first. The first match, Team 28 against Team 55.

"We're up first," Jerome said, picking up his iron axe. "C'mon biggums!"

The three walked up to the screen, another Team next to them. They were all tanks, by the looks of things. And they seemed very slow, all men, all large, but they could be taken.

And then, as if by magic, they suddenly found themselves in a wooden area, a circular arena, and the other Team stood on the other side. "So, let's get this underway! FIGHT!" An announcer shouted.

* * *

"Ewan, bow out, now!" Mitch shouted, drawing his sword, Jerome bringing out his lovely iron axe, looking at the other team with a grin, a Bacca grin. They all had their own axes drawn. "This'll be easy, nobody out axes a Bacca!"

Ewan let an arrow fly, the feathered stick hitting one of the enemy team in the heart. The man fell down, and to everybody's surprise, vanished into thin air. "That's one competitor down from Team 28! That Mudkip boy has the best aim I have seen in a while!"

Jerome was in an axe fight with the leader of the opposing Team, ducking past the clumsy movements of his opponent. He considered ending the fight, not wanting to toy with his opponent, and so, Jerome slid to the ground, sliding underneath the axe wileiding brute, and then, he drove his axe repeatedly into the enemy back, the man vanishing after around four hits.

"Hey, Mitch, you okay?" Ewan laughed, seeing Mitch dodging the final man's attacks. "He's not giving you any trouble, is he?"

"Nope, he's easier to dodge than a baby slime," Mitch grinned, seeing a quick opening as the man's axe got stuck in the floor. He pushed his sword into the man, knocking the man backwards, dazzing him. And then, Mitch jumped up, kicked him in the chest, knocking the man to the ground, Mitch raising his sword as he landed on the man, sword in the man's chest. The man let out a cry, vanishing.

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS OF THE FIRST FIGHT! TEAM 55!"

* * *

Ewan, Jerome and Mitch just smiled, giving each other a high five, suddenly finding themselves in a new place. It was a different lobby, and only they were in there. "I know what this is, this is a winning lobby! The top 32 teams will come here, the others lose, I guess," Mitch said.

"We can do this, if we get lucky with the pariings, we could win this!" Jerome grinned, Ewan grinning too, and then Mitch started grinning. They were right, they could win this!

* * *

**Hokeyp, so I'm splitting this into two parts, this is part one! Part two will come out really soon, so stay online! **

**Cenobia100**


	11. The Tournament Part 2

**The Tournament Part 2**

* * *

Mitch, Jerome and Ewan all stood in their team, 31 other teams beside them, as they looked up at Team Crafted once more. It was clear that another small speech was in order, so now the three were bracing themselves.

"Okay, you are all in the top 32! That means you all won a fight, which means you can fight. Some did better than others, and we have decided, that instead of making you fight random opponents, we'd match you with opponents we deem are worthy of you," Adam announced, looking around at everybody.

"We have also got a special prize for the winning team, other than the chance to join Team Crafted. It was decided. the winning team would have the honour of fighting Adam, Ty and me, in a final duel," Quinten announced, his eyes meeting the gazes of the people still here.

"Alright, now, due to time constraints, like last years competition, we have had to put a timer on the battles. You will only get one minute, which means in the next sixteen to twenty minutes, we will only be looking at sixteen teams of forty-eight people. Now, the rules for this round are, your weapons are random. When you spawn in, the weapons you have are the weapons you get. You may swap your weapon for another teammates weapon, but ultimately, it makes the fight harder!" Adam finished. "Get ready. we begin immediately!"

Suddenly, two numbers flashed on screen, luckily not 55, instead being the numbers 1 and 62. Mitch took a glance at Team 1, noting the different people. They were all girls, one with dark brown hair, wearing a blue hoody. Another girl wearing a neon green shirt, with brown curly hair. Lastly, there was a girl with bright white hair, wearing a pair of headphones, and had an enderman hoody. She seemed to be the leader. They looked tough.

I watched them annihilate the opponents, using only a wooden sword, an iron bow, and a golden hoe. The white haired girl was the all rounder, the curly haired girl being a very defensive one, while the blue hooded girl sniped her opponents with the bow. They were tough competitors.

The next match went similar to the last, except both sides lost a team mate instead of just one, and then, number 55 flashed on screen, followed by number 41. "C'mon," Ewan said with a smile.

They entered the battle arena, the other team looking fairly average. The three quickly looked over their weapons. Mitch had a diamond hoe, Jerome had a wooden axe, and Ewan had a stone sword. Their enemies had an iron sword, a bow, and a wooden shovel. An even match.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

Mitch charged with his diamond hoe, dodging the wooden shovel, landing a blow with the sharp point of the hoe in the person's back. They heard her scream as she flailed around, and Mitch was about to deliver the finisher, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He saw the iron sword and quickly, in a ditch effort, stabbed the girl with the hoe once more, finishing her, the shovel wielding girl vanishing. "WIN JEROME!" Mitch shouted as another attack to his side sent him vanishing into nothingness.

Jerome, in slight fury, swung his wooden axe at the face of the girl with the iron sword, knocking her out of the game, while Ewan slid his stone sword into the stomach of the archer, the girl letting out a saddened scream as she vanished.

"We won, Jerome!" Ewan cheered, raising his paw into the air in a triumphant pose. Suddenly, Mitch reappeared, looking at the two with a silly grin.

"I knew you had it in you biggums," Mitch laughed, as the room vanished, to be replaced with the lobby for the top 16.

"Hey, it was a fun little challenge, losing a combatant," Jerome replied as they went to sit down, looking at the team before them. Team 1, the winners of the last battle, walked up to them.

"Nice fighting," The white haired girl complimented, looking at them with some form of respect. "I'm Jessie, and I have a weird feeling we will be fighting each other at some point..."

"Really?" Ewan asked, looking at the three girls with interest. "What makes you think that?"

"You three can fight," The curly haired girl squeaked, turning away afterwards. "Sorry, I'm a little shy, my name's Endie..."

"And I'm Sierra, although you can call me Skai," The girl with the blue hoody said. "You guys look like you could match our skills."

"Haha, maybe, maybe not, the name's Mitch," Mitch laughed, holding out his hand. "This here's my best bud, and adoptive brother Jerome, and that's our fish friend Ewan."

"I'm an amphibian, GAWD!" Ewan mocked, rolling his eyes in a silly way, all the while still grinning madly. "Well, good luck to you three, and hopefully we will see you in battle."

They gave their nods to the boys, and walked away, especially since by the time they had gone, the fights were over. Only sixteen teams remained. And now, Adam, Quinten and Ty were here to greet them once more.

"Okay, top sixteen, woohoo! BUDDER YEAH! Okay, so now, we are going to shake things up. What's eight times three Quinten?"

"Twenty-four."

"Right, the exact amount of tributes for a mini-Hunger Games! We are going to put you in two small Hunger Games arenas, eight teams in one, eight teams in another. The winning team from both arenas will go head to head in one last battle, to become the new members of Team Crafted. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

* * *

As it turns out, Mitch, Jerome and Ewan were in one arena, and Skai, Jesie and Endie were in the other arena. That meant they would not meet up and battle. Mitch was glad for this.

They all appeared near a stone structure with chests in the middle. Mitch looked around for Jerome, noticing Ewan on the opposite side of the cornucopia.

"To the left, to the left!" Jerome shouted, Mitch noticing him to the left. "We rushing spawn Mitch?"

"Yeah dood, we rushing centre," Mitch replied with a grin, laughing along with the Bacca. Suddenly, they were off, Mitch jumping to the first chest before anybody else, pulling out an iron sword, first try, swinging it back, catching two people off guard.

The two were eliminated, and Mitch could hear Jerome shouting his war cry. "CHOP CHOP! CHOP CHOP! IMA CHOP YOU WITH BETTY!"

Mitch turned to see Jerome with a diamond axe, his Betty. Jerome had slain a great deal of people, at least four, and already, a team had been eliminated. Eighteen left, and as Ewan grabbed a bow and began sniping running people, three more tributes fell. "We own spawn Biggums!" Ewan shouted, jumping down to face the other two.

"And now we take everything!" Mitch shouted, grabbing a couple of apples, a diamond, and a TNT. They left the cornucopia, walking around the stone arena. It was a maze of stone corridors, like a stronghold, and it meant closed spaces, and less places to move around in.

They went single file, Ewan at the back, a knife in hand, Mitch at the front, sword in hand. Jerome saw Ewan throw his knife straight up in the air, and the grunt of a person falling to the ground, alerted him of another kill. "How'd you see him?"

"He drooled on me," Ewan replied with a look of disgust, wiping off a tiny bit of saliva from his head. "Gross..."

Suddenly, cannons went off left, right and centre, signifying more deaths. People were screaming ahead of them, and the three ran towards the noise, only to see a horrible sight. At least eight tributes had fallen into a trap, a cobweb lava trap, and now there was no hope for them.

"I don't want to burn!" One of them screamed. Ewan just sniped them with arrows, Mitch cutting up the cobwebs to speed up their losses. It pained him to see them burn. Once they were all gone, Mitch noted the silence.

"It's quiet, how many people left?"

"Around f-" Jerome was interrupted when a sword was sent through his back. The Bacca fell to the ground, dropping Betty in shock. Ewan quickly stabbed the person behind Jerome, but by then it was too late.

"Jerome! God damnit!" Mitch growled, trying to keep the Bacca from falling. Although they both knew it was only an illusion, it all felt so real. "Jerome, we will win this for you, and get to the top two!"

Jerome nodded as he vanished into thin air, Mitch slamming the ground in anger. "Damnit!"

"Mitch, Jerome's fine, it's not real, this is a game," Ewan pointed out, getting Mitch to calm down. "Please, Mitch, its a game..."

"Sorry Ewan, I just lost it a second there. I hate seeing Jerome hurt..."

"C'mon, there are only two tributes left..."

They walked through another corridor, Mitch finally back in the right state of mind, and they emerged back at the middle, to see the two they were searching for in the middle of crafting. Mitch let Ewan snipe the first one, a cannon going off, while the second jumped out of the way, ducking behind the chests of the structure.

"It's okay, we ha-"

The arrow sped into Ewan's chest quicker than they could have reacted. The cheerful Mudkip hit the ground, vanishing instantly, leaving Mitch on his own, with an archer that had skills.

"I'll win this for them!" Mitch shouted, throwing his sword at the last tribute, scraping him in the arm, before picking up Ewan's bow and arrows, pointing it at the tribute's head. "I win."

He let the arrow launch, and instantly was teleported to a dark room. It was made out of emeralds, and quickly found himself surrounded by his teammates.

* * *

"You did it Mitch!" Jerome cheered, holding up the red hooded boy. "We're in the top two!"

"We are so close to the finish line, I can feel it!" Ewan whispered.

"Look, we've gotta focus. I have a feeling, we are gonna be in for a tough battle, and we've all lost before, so yeah," Mitch finished.

They were about to start tactics, when they heard footsteps, and they looked up to see, none other, than Endie, Jessie and Skai. "Told you we'd be facing you." Jessie said with a smug look.

"Well, may the best win," Mitch replied.

And then, Adam, Quinten and Ty appeared once more. Mitch looked at Adam, who had that silly grin plastered on his face. "So, you guys are our two teams," Adam laughed. "No point in being official here, we've got boys versus girls."

"And it seems our two teams we thought would make it here made it," Ty muttered, looking across the six.

"So, the question is, are you guys ready for a final battle?" Quinten asked, looking at the groups curiously.

All six of them nodded. "Well then, let the final battle commence, you will get your weapon o choice from the diamond weapons available, so get going," Adam finished, giving the six a smirk.

Ewan instantly ran to the bow and arrows, grabbing a full stack, and a diamond bow. Mitch got a diamond sword, and Jerome got a diamond axe. Skai went to get a diamond sword, Jessie got a diamond bow, but the weird one was Endie, grabbing a diamond shovel.

"Goodluck," Quinten shouted, and then the entire group was taken to that wooden arena they had started off in. "FIGHT!"

* * *

Mitch and Skai met in a diamond sword battle, while Jerome was trying to beat back Endie's diamond shovel. Ewan and Jessie were taking extremely close shots at each other, one grazing Jessie's leg.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mitch taunted, taking a swing at Skai.

"Nope, I can go so much faster!" Skai replied, going for Mitch's legs. Mitch jumped, landing on the sword, sending it to the floor, jumping over Skai, swinging his sword to hit her back, but she countered, ducking and swinging her sword up to meet his. "You are gonna have to try harder than that!"

Ewan finally hit Jessie in the leg, and while she was injured, fired a shot at Endie, who was about to give Jerome a finishing blow with the shovel. Endie cried out, and fell to the ground, Jerome pouncing on her, giving the final blow.

"ENDIE IS OUT!"

Jessie cursed under her breath for her let down, and in a quick move, fired a shot at Jerome, Jerome just avoiding it, but he didn't notice Skai jump from Mitch, smashing her sword into Jerome's side. Jerome was sent tumbling to the ground, and he was unable to move.

"Oh no! Jerome, stay safe!" Mitch shouted, rushing to Jerome's aid, noticing Jessie approaching Ewan from behind. "Behind you Ewan!"

"I KNOW!" Ewan shouted, removing a knife from his belt, swinging it around to stab at Jessie, who dodged it barely. "I will not let you win! I need to help Quinten!" Ewan growled, pulling an arrow into his bowstring, before turning the bow to Skai.

But he didn't expect Skai to block the arrow. His eyes widened, and he felt a knife pierce his back. Ewan fell to the ground, angry and cursing as the knife went in again. "Gha!"

Mitch saw Ewan vanish with a tear in his eye. "EWAN OUT!"

"Damnit!" Mitch cried out, sending his sword into Skai's back in a fit of rage.

"SIERRA/SKAI OUT!"

Mitch ran towards Jerome, who was now struggling to get up, but the arrow to Jerome's heart made Jerome vanish before him. "Jerome?"

He turned to face Jessie, who stood there with a knife in her hand, and a bow in the other. Mitch had left his sword when he went to save Jerome, and now he was weaponless. "Sorry Mitch, we need this..."

She fired the bow, and Mitch ducked from the incoming arrow, only to be hit by another one. He fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Jessie appeared above him. "Any last words, Mitch?" She sweetly asked, pointing his sword at his face.

"Nope, just your defeat," Mitch roared, grabbing hold of the sword's hilt in a shock move, pulling it away from Jessie, and swigning it upwards, cutting Jessie's stomach. She fell backwards in absolute shock, and landed beside him.

"M-Mitch, y-you'll make a g-great T-Team Member in their t-team," Jessie whispered, vanishing, and then Mitch vanished as well.

* * *

They both reappeared in that same lobby they had started in when there were 64 teams. Mitch didn't register Ewan or Jerome's hugs. He only looked at the three girls who were getting ready to leave. "Jessie!"

She turned, giving Mitch a short smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Mitch, good luck in Team Crafted." And with that, the three girls left, leaving the three boys in the lobby.

"Wait, we won," Mitch whispered. "WE WON!"

"Yeah Mitch, we beat them! We won the match!" Jerome grinned, pulling Mitch into a victory hug. Mitch couldn't help but blush at the close-quarters contact, and when they pulled out of the hug, Ewan just sat there giggling.

"What?" They both asked.

"Nothing.." Ewan laughed.

"Well, Ty, you owe me 20 budder blocks," They heard a voice say.

"Aww come on, I almost won!" Another voice mumbled.

"Ty, as your commanding leader, you need to give Quinten the blocks," The voice of Adam said.

The three boys turned to see Quinten, Ty and Adam all standing there, looking at them with small smiles. "So you three, those guys we met last night, you three were the winners... Perhaps it was fate for us to meet..." Adam mused, looking at them once more.

"You three showed great skill, and determination, and more importantly, you cared about your teammates, something we pride ourselves in," Quinten stated.

"And it is with great honour and yadayadayada," Ty mumbled.

"That we accept you into Team Crafted, should you choose to accept," Adam finished, looking at the three.

They noticed the rest of the team appear behind them. Seto, Ian, Kermit, Jason and Bonks, and GoldSolace too. Mitch and Jerome looked at eachother, and then looked at Ewan, all three of them nodding.

They then turned to face the entire of Team Crafted, and all of them said, "WE WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

* * *

**Don't worry. The next chapter continues right where this leaves off, so you can see the promised fight between Adam, Quinten and Ty, vs our Three Heroes. Hokeyp, so see you then!**


	12. The Battle of the Crafted

**Hokeup, I'm updating and here to say, 50 FOLLOWERS! Thank you to all of those people that followed me from my first follower, Oheo_Cookieh to my more recent followers like Xerious and XxEndxX, but this chapter is dedicated to Oheo_Cookieh, because without her stories, I would never have even known about Wattpad. **

**So now, the moment you have all maybe been waiting for, the battle between Mitch, Jerome and Ewan Versus Adam, Quinten and Ty! Let the chapter commence.**

* * *

**The Battle of the Crafted**

* * *

"So, how about we introduce the three of you to everyone," Adam announced, motioning for the entire of Team Crafted to step forwards. There were a great deal of people, and Mitch knew them all almost off by heart, and he felt honoured. "As you know, I'm Adam, AKA, SkyDoesMinecraft, and I am the leader of our team. I will be your leader, although we do what we want here, I mean, ultimately, what I say does go, but you get all the freedom to do what you want, until something serious happens."

Next came the brown haired, headphone wearing, Deadlox! "Uh hey there, I'm Ty.. or Deadlox, and yeah, hope you will be a great addition to the team," Ty mumbled, stepping back to let somebody else take the stage.

"Hey, I'm Jason, you already know me as TrueMU or the MinecraftUniverse, and I'm pleased to welcome you to our little family," Jason announced, hovering in the air with his spacesuit.

Next came the most well known Member of Team Crafted in our group. "Well, you guys already know me... I'm Quinten, an amnesiac Mudkip who is an amphibian, not a fish." He turned to Jason and Adam as he said this.

Next came Ssundee, or Ian as most people called him. "Hey there, I'm Ian, and I think a Bacca, another Mudkip and a boy wearing a dogtag will fit in perfectly with us crazies, and ma crazy eyes!" He took off his glasses, showing his crazy eyes, and quickly put them back on.

Next came the frog. "Hey, I'm Kermit, or Dakota. Yeah, my parents wanted a girl... They got me, I don't know what I am... I'm Quinten's friend... I'm a frog..." Kermit hopped back, and stared at the new Mudkip joining the team.

A boy in a mage's uniform was next/ I recognised him as Setosorcerer, or Seto for short. "I'm Seto, and if you need anything potion, enchant, or magicky in general, I'm your guy, and I am awesome at casting spells."

"Don't listen to him!" Adam warned. "Last time he practised a spell, he accidentally released a love potion and made everybody fall in love... with each other..." Everybody gave a brief shudder at this, while Jerome looked ready to laugh out loud.

"Hey, you guys forgot me! I'm Bonks, and you can call me Bonkers, Bonks or 'Talented artist, designer and fighter' Just kidding, I hate vain people," A purple bug-like humanoid laughed, being the only girl on the team. "Oh, and if you need any help, I can make awesome icons for you, and I made all the Team Crafted posters..."

"Woah, that's awesome! Did you make this one too?" Mitch asked, pulling out his old Team Crafted poster. He showed it to the insect humanoid, and she looked at it in surprise.

"Oh wow, this was limited addition! I only made ten of these, and nine of them got ripped up by... Adam!" Bonks growled, looking at Adam with a glare.

"So this is the only version of the poster left?"Jerome chimed in, trying to get in on the conversation.

"Yup, keep it safe, I always loved that one..."

Adam stepped forwards again, and looked at the three newcomers. "Well, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves? Who you are, your skills, where you came from?"

Mitch stepped forwards first. "Hey there, I'm Mitch, and I- uh, I came from a village to the south. It was burned to the ground three weeks ago... but enough of that, I can sword fight, and I'm a great tactitian," Mitch grinned.

"Oh, that's so sad..." Seto murmured when Mitch mentioned his village.

Jerome stepped forwards next, looking around before speaking. "Hi, I'm Jerome and I come from a Bacca Tribe from the West... my parents were killed while we were hunting, by another Tribe, and I stayed with Mitch and his family ever since, until they were killed too..."

"I had no idea..." Ian mumbled.

"I'm great with an axe, and Ima man of the Bac!" Jerome proudly finished, letting Ewan say his part.

"Hiya, I'm Ewan and I lived in the swamps just near the southern mountains... I lived there all my life, even after a flood caused me and my old friend to become separated... I was upset... but I kept at it. I use a bow mostly, and I always use my oak bow, since my old friend made it for me when I was young..."

"Who's your old friend?" Bonks asked, looking at the cheerful Mudkip.

"Oh... well you know him, it's Quinten, before he lost his memory," Ewan admitted, Quinten blushing slightly at the attention as everybody except Adam just stared at him.

"Uh yeah... I don't remember much... but I'm trying..." Quinten tried to laugh, hiding behind Jason before pushing the spaceman forwards. "TAKE HIM!"

"Well-uh-anyways, you've met everyone, they've met you, but now, as promised, you three get to battle me, Quinten and Ty. You sure you're up for it?" Adam taunted, looking at the trio.

"Bring it on," Mitch laughed.

"We're gonna win the Hunger Games!" Jerome shouted.

"Let's see how well you improved in battle, Quinten," Ewan smirked, drawing his bow.

"Come on, I have explosive power on my side," Quinten grinned, a mad look in his eyes at the thought of explosions.

"Uh, Quinten, hate to burst your bubble, but I taught you everything about TNT when we were younger... you are the student, I am the master," Ewan giggled, pulling his green hood down on his head.

"Are you serious?" The older Mudkip gasped. "Well... that's butts..."

"Hey, uh, Adam, can we just start," Ty muttered, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"Sure thing bud," Adam replied, giving a small signal to something somewhere, and then, they were in the usual wooden arena, their own weapons in hand.

Adam used a golden sword, nicknamed the 'budder blade' and it looked rather dangerous. Ty had his own golden knife out, while Quinten was holding a wooden spruce bow.

Ewan was using his normal oak bow, and his set of knives, while Jerome had his trusty iron axe in his hands. Mitch was using his iron sword, and he looked at Adam with a grin.

They heard Bonks's voice in their ears, and then, "FIGHT!"

* * *

Adam and Mitch charged straight for each other, Adam swinging the budder sword into Mitch's side, Mitch blocking it quickly with his iron blade. But, with surprising speed, Adam had gone in for another slash, and Mitch fell backwards as the sword hit his side.

"He's fast," Mitch thought, hopping back up to avoid another sword swing from the dangerous 'budder blade.'

"I haven't had an opponent that could dodge that in a long time," Adam complimented, his eyes staring at Mitch's through his sunglasses.

"I never knew a gold sword could do so much damage," Mitch replied, getting back into a battle stance.

"You mean budder," Adam corrected, looking at Mitch who had a confused look on his face. "It's budder, not gold."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know budder was so strong," Mitch repeated.

"It is, and it will beat you!" Adam shouted charging Mitch once more.

* * *

Jerome swung his axe towards Ty with blinding speed, while Ty dodged and attempted to stab him with his small knife. The Bacca, in a quick maneuver, grabbed Ty's arm, and disarmed the boy, chucking the knife to the floor.

"Nope, sorry but that knife is not for kids," Jerome grinned, Ty trying to reach his knife.

"Shut up Bacca!" Ty growled, bringing a foot into Jerome's legs, knocking the Bacca to the ground. Ty dived for his knife, throwing it at Jerome, who felt the blade pierce his left arm. He pulled it out, watching as little bits of blood appeared on his fur.

"Hey, you got blood on ma fur!" Jerome shouted, swinging his axe straight into Ty's stomach. Ty fell back in surprise, feeling the pain in his stomach multiply, as Jerome struck him in the back. Ty cried out.

"Adam! Quinten! Help!" He called out, but Jerome stabbed the knife into Ty, and he vanished from the arena. "DAMNIT!" We all heard him growl, and we all let out a small chuckle as we continued the battle.

* * *

Quinten and Ewan were locked in a battle of the bows, Quinten having hit Ewan in the leg, Ewan having hit Quinten in the left arm. "C'mon Quinten, you can fire better than that," Ewan taunted, remembering their bow skills from childhood.

"Hey, you're missing just as much as me!" Quinten replied, quickly ducking behind some fallen stone, Ewan doing the same. Ewan got an idea, and quickly got a miniature TNT out of his belt, for emergencies only. He attached the TNT to the arrow, and faced Quinten, lighting the arrow and firing it, Quinten firing an arrow back at him.

When Ewan saw the arrow Quinten had fired hit the ground in front of him, he held back a small chuckle. "Great minds think alike," He laughed, as Quinten's TNT arrow blew up in front of him, instantly knocking him out of the match.

Another explosion, and Quinten, too, was knocked out of the match, leaving Adam against Mitch and Jerome.

* * *

Adam swung his sword as Jerome closed in, and Jerome's axe met gold, and the force of the two was astounding. Jerome felt himself fall to the floor, as Adam leaped on him, sending the 'budder blade' into his stomach.

Jerome tried to reach up for Adam, a tear in his eyes, as he vanished, and left Adam there where he lay. Adam turned to face the final battler, Mitch, who stood there, ready to fight to the end.

"Bring it on!" Mitch shouted, charging forwards, striking Adam's sword with huge force, knocking Adam back slightly. Adam recovered, blocking Mitch's next swipe, before stabbing at Mitch. Mitch blocked it, and in a ditch effort, both combatants stabbed forwards.

Both of them looked at each other with widened eyes as they both looked down, to see that they had just stabbed each other through the stomach. Adam fell backwards, and so did Mitch, both of them landing on the floor with a thud.

"D-Didn't expect that," Adam spluttered, as he began to lose his life.

"Well...It's a fitting way to end it..." Mitch smiled, looking up at the arena roof.

And then, they both vanished, at exactly the same time... It was a tie.

* * *

**A TIE! Of course, I couldn't just let one show the other up... and now, the tournament is officially over. Now we get into the more... romantic moments.**

**Cenobia100**


	13. The Bow

**Hokeyp, short chapter since I'm not sure what to write for filler chapters. Since Benja and Bacca will appear in more important chapters, I thought I'd give the filler chapter to my OC and Quinten, since I want to develop the side story further. **

**Sorry to those of you that don't like OC chapters, like the ones where the OC is the main focus, but it can't be avoided... PLUS ITS MY BOOK!**

**Anyways, lezzgo!**

* * *

**The Bow**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the fight between Team Crafted and Mitch's group came to an end. After the battle, Mitch, Jerome and Ewan were welcomed with open arms, and as you would expect, they were going to be living in the Team Crafted building.

The entire Team lived in the HQ of Team Crafted when they were active, or in Spawn City. Whenever they were on a personal journey, they would be considered inactive, and thus, they would be relieved from their duties until they returned.

Everybody needed personal time, and sometimes, especially in a Team where you PVP and protect people. the relaxation is needed. And as they all headed up the lift to the living area for Team Crafted, Mitch couldn't help but wonder what life in the Team would be like.

The doors opened and they were greeted with an area that wasn't completely covered in butter. It was actually just like a normal building. There were three hallways leading away from the lift. The ones on the left and right were the bedrooms, and the ones going straight forwards were the living areas.

"So, since we don't have many rooms available, we've got one room with two beds. Jerome and Mitch, you guys will take that room. Ewan... ummm..." Adam paused, unsure of where Ewan was going to go.

"Uh, didn't you plan for this when you announced that there would be three new people in your team?" Jerome asked, giving Adam a skeptical look.

"Hey, I'm not good a maths!" Adam retorted, looking away embarassingly.

"Ewan can stay with me," Quinten volunteered. "I mean, my room is made specifically for Mudkips. It should be habitable for him. Of course if he wants to..."

Everybody stared at Ewan and he just nodded. "Well, Jerome, Mitch, your room is the one with the wooden door down there, mine's the one with the budder door. We put something that represents us in an item frame outside of our rooms so you know who we are. We would use signs, but somebody keeps replacing them with rude messages," Adam growled, looking straight at Kermit.

"Wha- I don't do that stuff," Kermit said in a shocked voice.

"Anyways, meet in that room at the end of the hallway in the main living area later on. That's where we discuss the stuff we need to do for the next day. Sort of like a briefing," Adam announced. "NOW GET GOING!"

Everybody nodded, and Jerome and Mitch went off to see their room, Ewan following Quinten to his new room.

* * *

Mitch and Jerome reached the bedroom, and opened the door. Mitch dropped his sword by mistake after seeing the room, and Jerome just looked around surprised. The room was much bigger than they had expected.

It was made out of wood, and Jerome instantly liked it. Mitch smiled, as the room reminded him of his old room back at his village. There were two beds, one on the right, and one on the left. Jerome took the left one, so Mitch took the right one.

Jerome got out his iron axe, looking at the metal with a grimace. His iron axe was losing it's durability, and unless he got a replacement, it would break. He watched as Mitch got the Team Crafted poster, and put it on the wall, like a painting, and then he got his other belongings, like clothes and such and put them away.

They both then fell on the beds, and relaxed for a while until Adam wanted them in the briefing area.

* * *

Ewan looked around at Quinten's room in absolute awe. The entire room was designed for people with a love of water. There were fountains in the corners of the room, while a small pond sat to his right. Small lillypads sat on the top, and as he looked up, the roof of the room, to Ewan's amusement, was made out of red, white and black wool, to make a large TNT shape.

"So Ewan, what do you think," Quinten grinned, pulling Ewan into the room, shutting the door behind the two. He could see Ewan was amazed.

"Wow, this is incredible... I would never have guessed something like this would be here..." Ewan gasped, looking around once more.

Quinten motioned for him to come over to the left bed in the room. The cover had a Mudkip picture on it, while if you turned it over, you would get a TNT picture. "This is your part of the room, all the stuff you'll need is in here... I guess, uh, make yourself at home," Quinten grinned.

Ewan gave a small smile, before putting his backpack on the ground. He looked through his belongings, putting most of his stuff away, before bringing out his prized oak bow. Quinten noticed this, and remembered what Ewan had said about the bow earlier on.

"Is that the bow that I made you?" Quinten asked, looking into Ewan's eyes as he said it.

"Yeah... You made it when we went hunting. It's been my best weapon ever since..." Ewan looked at the wooden bow before him, and Quinten reached out for it. Ewan let Quinten hold it for a moment, and the older Mudkip let out a sudden gasp.

* * *

_"Hey, Quinten! You're so good as using the bow!" A voice said, the voice of Ewan._

_"I should teach you one day, Ewan," Quinten laughed._

_Footsteps could be heard, and the sound of crafting, but it was all still black._

_"Hey, Ewan! Here you go, a bow, ready made for you."_

_"Thanks Quinten! I'm gonna be a great archer when I'm old enough..."_

_"When we're both old enough, we should go to the city together! Just me and you Ewan, two Mudkips on a journey!"_

_"I'd like that Quinten... I'd like it a lot..."_

* * *

"What the-" Quinten opened his eyes, finding himself on the floor, with a worried Ewan looking at him from above. Quinten watched as Ewan's worried and cute face m-

"WAIT WHAT?" Quinten thought in his head. "I do not think he's cute! Well, maybe a little, but still!"

"Quinten, did you remember something?" Ewan eagerly asked, helping the Mudkip to stand up. Quinten turned to him, looking rather guilty about something, but Ewan didn't ask.

"I remembered crating the bow, and promising you we would both go to the city together," Quinten murmered. "I'm sorry for causing you so much harm..."

"Huh, you didn't hurt me Quinten," Ewan whimpered, as he looked into Quinten's beautiful eyes...

"Ewan? Why do you like me so much, as in, you were so eager to see me again, even after I couldn't remember you?"

"You were my friend, and I hoped I could help you remember... I mean, that's what friends do... They help each other... and anyways, even if you don't remember, we've got a friendship going right here!" Ewan stated, looking at Quinten again, blushing slightly when Quinten pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for finding me... I may not remember much, but I knew you meant something to me..." Quinten whispered, a small blush forming on his face.

They both sat there, trying to comfort the other, until it was time for the briefing.

* * *

**Hokeyp, some slight EwanXQuinten going on there, and next chapter we go back to Jerome and Mitch, YAY!**

**Cenobia100**


	14. The Revelation

**Hokeyp, so this chapter contains some actual plot, as in, dialogue, and description. Not just PVP or side story stuff! Woah! And we found out about Mitch's Parent's Murderers.**

**Also, last chapter, I forgot to introduce GoldSolace! XD I fail.**

**Anyways, let's go:**

* * *

**The Revelation**

* * *

Jerome and Mitch walked down the main hall of the Crafted Base, heading towards the briefing room. They met up with Ewan and Quinten, and together, the four entered the briefing room.

It was a fairly large room, containing a massive amount of fluffy chairs and sofas for the Team to sit on. A small mini fridge sat in the corner, in case anybody was thirsty, and there was a large whiteboard for writing on near the centre.

Adam greeted the four of them with a smile, and a very interesting look. He seemed excited, Mitch had thought, after seeing his face, and the boy's mind was wondering what could get the butter loving, squid hating man happy.

Slowly people began to enter, Bonks and GoldSolace walking in together, GoldSolace, AKA, Brice, giving them a small wave. Jerome waved back with a grin as Mitch, Jerome and Ewan went to sit down near the fridge.

Quinten went over to Kermit, who was sitting with Jason by the whiteboard. They all got into a deep conversation, Quinten sometimes glancing towards Ewan, as if checking for his safety. Although the Mudkip was amnesiac, he still seemed to remember his friendly instincts towards Ewan.

Ty walked over to Adam, sitting by the leader of the group, not really talking to anybody. Out of everybody in Team Crafted, he was the most reserved. Seto and Ian came in lastly, and sat down by the three friends, although everybody gave a slight gasp as a girl with pink and blue hair walked in, wearing a blue top and jeans.

"Hey Adam," She said with a smile, sitting the farthest away from Adam.

"Hello Dawn," Adam dryly said, giving her only a small smile, as Mitch and Jerome looked in confusion. Ian, sensing their confusion, leaned towards them.

"Adam and Dawn were together, but they recently broke up. They're on 'friendly' terms though, so it's all good," Ian chuckled, giving the three a smile before talking once more to Seto.

"Wow, no wonder Adam's looking slightly annoyed," Mitch commented, looking at their new leader, who now, instead of looking excited, had a scowl on his face.

"I wonder why they broke up?" Ewan pondered, looking at the two with confusion. "Well, anyways, it isn't our place to ask..."

"Okay everyone!" Adam shouted out. "And Dawn..." She gave him a death glare, which he returned. "You all know that tomorrow is the Battle Royale PVP Event, and we need to make an impression there. Everyone, and I mean everyone, will be going into that tournament. We are up against over Two Hundred competitors, including some famous PVP masters, that work solo. Some of them include Ryan, who you guys know as XrpmX13, Jordan Maron, known as CaptainSparklez, Taylor, known as AntVenom, and who could forget CavemanFilms, known as Dan!"

Everybody except for the three friends, and Dawn nodded at this. "Now, you all need to stay alive. We all need to make it to the top One Hundred, at least, in order to show we aren't weak. Because we've got three new Team Members, who don't understand Spawn City's PVP system, I'm pairing three of you up with them. Quinten, obviously with Ewan, Jason goes with Mitch, and Jerome gets Kermit. Ty and me will be a duo, along with Seto and Ian, and of course, Brice and Bonks!"

Everybody seemed to gasp at this. "Bonks and Brice are participating?! Aren't they production side?" Seto enquired, looking at the two with weary glances.

"Hey, we can PVP," Bonks laughed, giving Seto a silly glare. "I'm a robotic bug humanoid, I can fight!"

"Yeah, and I've been in the PVP business before. It's how I got here in the first place," Brice pointed out, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, fine," Seto mumbled, looking down with a sheepish look.

"So guys, this event is like a giant Hunger Games, except there are 250 Tributes, instead of 24. The chances of you being near one of us are fairly okay, since I can ask to have us all near each other, but I want all of you to give it your best. Remember, new guys, winning will secure the public's affection for you, and you will become true Team Crafted members!"

Adam gave a nod, and everybody began to get up to leave, Dawn getting out of the room before everybody else.

* * *

Jerome and Mitch walked back over to their room after bidding Ewan a good night, and both of them plopped down on their beds.

"So Mitch, is this what you thought it would be like?" Jerome asked, moving over to face Mitch, who was taking off his jacket and shirt, leaving him in his trousers as he lay down on the bed. "You know, being here and all?"

"Honestly, I thought it would be more.. stressful than this, so better than I thought," Mitch replied, watching Jerome take off his suit. Jerome fell back into his bed as they both looked over to each other. "I miss them Jerome..."

"Your parents? I understand... It's only been a few weeks..." Jerome replied with a comforting gaze, looking at Mitch, who's eyes were glimmering in upset.

"I just... I d-don't know why they w-were attacked!? And that sword that killed them..."

Jerome remembered the obsidian sword, and then his eyes widened. He remembered the sword, and he had remembered it from somewhere before that day... to the day that he had lost his own parents... To the other Tribe.

And then, he realised who those people were, and he froze in fear at the thought of those beasts. "Mitch... I know who killed your parents... And I know why they destroyed your village," Jerome whimpered, looking at Mitch with a sad and guilty look.

"Wha- how did you know them? Who are they Jerome? Please.. Tell me!?" Mitch begged, looking at Jerome with wide eyes.

"Mitch... They were the Tribe of Baccas that killed my father... and they came to the village to kill me.. . the obsidian sword they used... it was my fathers..." Jerome choked out, looking away from Mitch in shame.

"My god Jerome! Do you know what this means!?" Mitch gasped, giving Jerome a horror-filled look. "It means they knew where to find you... And they may still do!"

It was at that moment when their window suddenly smashed, and the small chunk of purple rock hit the ground by their bed. Jerome jumped backwards, while Mitch let out a cry.

* * *

Ewan and Quinten had stayed in the briefing room with Kermit, drinking some fizzy drinks while talking about Quinten's life, and Kermit was being funny Kermit.

Eventually, Kermit left, and so Quinten and Ewan also decided to sleep. They would need their energy for the next day, and so they walked down the hallway to their room, and that was when Ewan heard it.

Mitch cried out in what sounded like fear, and Ewan quickly turned to their room, bolting down the corridor, Quinten following close behind. They opened the door, seeing a shirtless Mitch lying down by the door, shaking, while Jerome was near their smashed window, looking at something on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Quinten asked, pulling Mitch up from the ground. The boy looked pale, and was just staring at what had fallen through the window.

"Jerome? What happened?" Ewan asked, looking at the Bacca, who seemed physically disturbed by what had been thrown through the window. "Jerome?"

"How did somebody break the window? We're nowhere near the ground, at least 30 floors high!" Quinten gasped, moving over to the Bacca, who had picked up the thrown object.

"J-Jerome? W-What is it?" Mitch asked worryingly, looking at the Bacca who shook violently as a breeze blew through the window.

"How did they find us?" Jerome whispered, looking at the window in horror. "Why can't they leave us alone?" A few tears fell from his eyes. "They know we're here..."

Jerome turned to face the three people behind him, in his hands, a shard of an obsidian sword lay, stained in red blood.

* * *

**My attempt at a DRAMATIC Ending to the chapter! Although it was fairly short, it is now giving the story more of a room to breathe. Next chapter will contain the PVP Battle Royale thing, and then some more story.**

**Hokeyp, bye doods!**


	15. The Plan

**Hokeyp, last chapter was full of suspence, and shock, and I am planning on making this chapter just as plot-oriented, but we will be having some action too. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all of the views on the story.**

**I mean over 4000 views on the fanfiction! WHAT THE HECK!? How did that happen? Either people like Merome, or I am just super lucky. Anyways, thank you guys, I couldn't do any of this without you, as I have said many times.**

**Let's go then, and note, One OC from the four major OC's a mentioned a while back will briefly appear in this chapter. **

**Okay, here we go,**

* * *

**The Plan**

* * *

Mitch and Jerome sat in the briefing room for the second time that night, the entire team watching them with either confused, scared, or plain annoyed faces. Ewan sat next to Mitch, looking at the floor, suddenly feeling downcast. Jerome looked at his hands, staring at the black shard of obsidian he had found, while Mitch was on the verge of breaking down.

Adam sat down opposite them, and motioned for everybody to sit down, his emotions hidden behind his glasses. "So, what's going on then?" He asked, looking first to Mitch, then to Jerome, and then to Ewan.

Mitch trembled in his seat, unable to speak, so Jerome decided to speak for him. "We were talking about Mitch's parents... And then Mitch mentioned the weapon used to kill them... And I recognised the weapon. It belonged to my father, before he was killed..." Jerome breathed deeply before continuing. "Then, when I realised that the ones that killed Mitch's parents had my father's sword, I knew who they were. They were the Bacca clan that killed my parents..."

"So you are saying that the people that killed your parents killed Mitch's parents too?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised in slight disbelief.

"Yep... And just as we discovered this, the window smashed, and this piece of the obsidian sword was chucked into our room. That was when Quinten and Ewan found us."

"I find that hard to believe. How could anything have reached thirty floors just to throw that into your room?" Ty asked with a sarcastic tone. He really didn't like them.

"How would I know," Jerome growled. "Last I checked, we didn't have a clue either!" Jerome moved his head up to look at Ty, who moved his gaze away sharply.

Adam took his chance, staring into Jerome's eyes, scanning them for any traces of deceit, finding nothing but the honest truth. Adam was gifted to be able to see the truth through people's eyes, which was why he wore the sunglasses. Jerome was telling the truth.

"Ty, he's telling the truth. My eyes are telling me that much, at least," Adam stated, giving Ty a small glare, before turning back to the group. "So, you guys are being hunted, that much is obvious, and they know where you are, and who you are with, yes?"

"I guess they would. I mean they found us inside the Team Crafted building," Ewan said, looking up at Adam. "I didn't know about Mitch and Jerome's past that well, but it's obvious those guys are out for blood... Their blood..."

Adam nodded, as did Jason and Quinten. The others looked at the three newcomers with skeptical stares. "Adam, these three have just brought us trouble. Why are we keeping them here?" Ian asked, turning to the butter loving man.

Adam looked at Ian with shock and upset. "Ian, how could you say that? They earned their place here, and almost defeated our Team. You had a troubled past, and we still let you in!"

Ian looked annoyed at Adam's words, and quickly turned away, walking over to Ty. Adam turned back to the three newcomers, sighing slightly, before starting again. "I'm not going to stand for other Team Members trying to put these three down, just because of some bad luck! Do I make myself clear, they are staying?!"

Everybody mumbled a short yes, Quinten giving a smile at the speech, as everybody turned back to the three, watching as Jerome tried to comfort Mitch, who was trying to block out the horrible memories from a few weeks back.

"Tomorrow goes as planned, except, now we need to be careful. I have a plan, but we need to use Mitch and Jerome, if you both are up to the task."

Mitch looked up at his name, tears staining his face, as he slowly nodded, Jerome giving a small grin before nodding too. "Okay, you both are going to be bait for the enemy. I think they will try and strike tomorrow, and that gives us the chance to catch them. We have Ewan and Quinten survey Jerome and Mitch. We'll all be nearby, and when they strike, we stirke!" Adam shouted with glee.

"So we are being used as bait," Jerome repeated, processing the plan. "What if something goes wrong. Surely they will have a counter to the respawn mechanic if they are going to attack us there."

"Don't let yourself die then. You are PVP'rs, and it's what you do," Adam simply stated. "So, tomorrow we get started on that. For the second time tonight, go to sleep, and stay asleep please. I hate late night briefings!"

Everybody gave a nod, some of the Team, mainly Quinten, Kermit and Bonks giving Mitch's group sympathetic looks, while Ty and Ian gave them rather hostile glares. Seto and Brice just walked past like nothing had happened.

"Ewan, you coming?" Quinten shouted from across the room. Ewan nodded, waving goodbye to Jerome and Mitch, before running out of the room after the Mudkip.

Jerome and Mitch were the last to leave, and they walked back to their room, unsure of how to feel. On one side, they were feeling down because they had made enemies out of Ty and Ian, but they had to feel happy that everybody else was being supportive.

They went to sleep that night with troubled thoughts.

* * *

The enitre group of Team Crafted stood outside of the giant arena where the battle Royale event was being held. Minecrafters galore were gathering, and Team Crafted managed to sneak in without suspicion, thanks to the powers of disguises.

And thus, everybody signed up, and thanks to Adam's influence, we were all placed near each other in the arena. Mitch and Jerome were next to each other, while Jason and Kermit were right behind them. Ewan and Quinten sat to their side, while Ty and Adam, Seto and Ian, and Brice and Bonks stood in front.

"Okay!" Adam shouted to his group. "Anybody could be after Mitch and Jerome. We protect the two with our own lives. But please, make it to the top 100 at least, I don't want a repeat of the last major Hunger Games, where Seto accidentally killed us all!"

Everybody nodded, some people chuckling at the Seto joke, and then, the buzzer went. It was a race to centre, one that Jerome and Mitch were winning. Chests were distributed randomly throughout the main area, and all of the surrounding places contained random chest drops.

"Mitch duck!" I heard Jerome shout, as he grabbed a stone axe and flung it into a Minecrafter near me. The Minecrafter vanished, and many others were falling too. The sounds of cannons and vanishing players alarmed the duo, but they quickly got over it as Jerome found his weapon.

"HERE COMES BETTY!" He shouted, hacking at people with his diamond axe, everybody watching him destroy the people around him, until a robotic arm appeared, and his eyes widened as a dagger was sent towards him.

He countered with the end of his axe, and looked into the eyes of a girl, around eighteen. She had long dark blue hair that went down to her waist, a very pale white skin, which really complemented her light blue eyes, shimmering like steel.

A flash of lilac, and the girl was at his throat, knife raised. "Don't move or I'll end this tournament for you!" She growled, not noticing Mitch behind her.

Mitch swung his newly aquired iron sword, but she ducked out of the way, drawing her own stone sword, clashing it against his iron. They began a fight, swinging in one direction and another, while Team Crafted watched with baited breath.

Mitch was surprised when he felt his iron sword fly out of his hands, and he felt the girl kick him to the ground. Ewan shot an arrow into her shoulder, but she ducked, grabbing the arrow in mid air, before glaring at the Mudkip.

However, upon seeing the group surrounding her, her eyes glowed slightly brighter, turning an even lighter shade of blue, and she gave a smirk. "Looks like you guys caught me," She laughed, walking up to Ewan, who had his bow at the ready. "If I had known they were with the famous Team Crafted, I might have gone easier on them."

"Who are you?" Jason asked, stepping forwards. "I haven't seen you in any tournaments before."

She turned to Jason, her eyes going even brighter, and she gace a goofy smile. "My name's Lauren, Lauren Miracle, and it is a miracle to be meeting you, Jason, Mr. TrueMU himself, and Team Crafted!" She grinned, holding up her sword in the peace symbol.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Lauren. You planning on winning this fight?" He asked, looking at her through his visor.

"I'm gonna try and make the top 50 for sure, but I guess my fate's in your hands, boys," She smirked, moving to pick up Mitch, who was still on the ground. Jerome held the boy up, and they were back on their feet quickly.

"Well Lauren, you seem pretty skilled, how about a Team?" Adam asked, stepping forwards. "We can get you to the top 50 easy."

"Sure thing! My skills will get you when the time comes," She laughed, her eyes beginning to dim back to their normal shade of steel blue.

"When the time comes, I am so going to beat you," Mitch grinned, picking up his iron sword from the ground. "Ima rematch you!"

"You are on, little boy," She smirked, before walking away from centre. "Boys, in case you haven't noticed, we are the only ones left in centre, and we don't want the..." She gazed up at the ceiling where the Tribute count was. "123 people, not including us, to get away, right?"

Everybody nodded in agreement, and the chase was on, and with Lauren, the going was good. However, things would soon change for the group, as the delved deeper into the arena.

* * *

**So, Lauren Miracle, courtesy of LaurensPlanet, from , is the first OC from the winning four to appear. She had the best OC in my opinion, and come on, color changing eyes, a robotic arm, and a past I'll share later, she will make a fine addition to the cast.**

**Bye doods**

**Cenobia100**


	16. Suits of Armor

**Note: It is done. I have updated, you story-hungry crazies! Keep back, I have a bow with power I and I am not afraid to shoot you with it. *Shoots random reader* SEE!**

* * *

**Suits of Armor**

* * *

As the Battle Royale got underway, cannons were being signalled everywhere, showing that people were being defeated. The whole Team Crafted group stuck together throughout most of this, although at some point they had split up into three groups.

Mitch, Jerome, Ewan, Lauren and Quinten went left. Adam, Ty and Jason went right. Seto and Ian stayed with Kermit, Bonks and Brice, since they were the weakest in the group.

"So Jerome, you think we're doing alright so far?" Lauren asked with a smile, keeping her gaze locked to their surroundings. "I mean, we're in the top 76."

"Well, I think we're doing gooooood!" Jerome laughed, doing a small hop as he lifted his axe into the air. "Ewan, Quinten, you okay?"

"Yeah, we've got nobody following us," Ewan called back, giving a slight nod as the Mudkip turned back to revew the surroundings. Quinten watched, and he was the first to notice something was wrong.

Quinten began to think back to the night before, that bloody obsidian shard... Were those two in danger here? And then he saw the shadow.

"Ewan, to our right, near the trees, somebody's there," He whispered, not making a single gesture towards the assailent. Ewan nodded and kept an eye in the direction Quinten had mentioned.

Mitch had stopped, and so had Jerome, their former confidence seeming to dwindle, all the while, Lauren was just looking at them all oddly. "Hey, Mitch, Jerome, why'd you sto-"

The arrow had been shot from Ewan's bow so fast, it blurred across the clearing. The wooden arrowhead buried itself into the tree trunk, and all they could do was watch and wait. Lauren's eyes narrowed, Mitch's widened, and Jerome stepped backwards in shock, when out stepped a figure in a suit of armor.

"That suit!" Mitch gasped. "That's the same suit-"

"That those killers wore," Jerome finished, getting his axe in a defensive stance.

The figure stared at them, it's eyes not visible by the helmet it wore. A sharpened diamond sword sat in its palm, and there seemed to be a radiant glow coming from the armor it wore.

"Get ready!" Quinten growled. "It's getting ready to attack!"

The figure was gone the moment Quinten said that, but the moment they all turned, a scream erupting from Quinten's form, they knew what had happened. The older Mudkip fell to the ground, clutching his side, the figure standing over him.

Mitch was the first to charge, sending his iron sword straight for the back of the creature, Lauren close behind, knife in hand. The figure turned to meet the blows head on, Mitch's sword plunging into it's stomach, an unearthly wail erupting from the creature.

Mitch turned to see around five other figures surrounding them, each wearing a suit of armor. His eyes narrowed, charging the closest figure, watching Jerome hack at one to his right, Ewan firing an arrow into the leg of one of the further ones.

Lauren adeptly slid across the ground, stabbing one of the figures in the left, while avoiding their clumsy sword movements. Ewan looked up to avoid a diamond sword slash, noticing the kill streak on the dome ceiling. And then he noticed the kill count, 76.

"Wait a minute... We killed that guy, but the number stayed up!" He gasped. Ewan shot the figure that tried to hit him through the stomach, and the guy vanished, and he looked up again. "Still 76!"

Jerome hacked at the figure until it vanished, turning back to face the others, throwing his axe against a figure near Quinten. The Bacca brushed his fur slightly, rushing forwards to reach his fallen comrade, grabbing the axe he had thrown, yanking it out of the creature's back before aiming it at the head.

Mitch stabbed the final figure, watching as Lauren slit the throat of the furthest one, before turning back to Quinten who was on the ground. Ewan was already by the side of the other Mudkip, helping him up, noticing the blood on his side.

"Hey, there shouldn't be any blood here," Mitch stated, peering at Quinten's wound.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. The kill count. It's not going down. Those guys that attacked us, they weren't players, and those weapons could have killed us," Ewan mumbled, shifting Quinten onto his shoulder, the older Mudkip leaning onto the younger, wincing in pain.

"No wonder I hurt so badly," Quinten grimaced, looking dazed at the surrounding area.

"We need to find the others now, they could be in trouble," The Bacca stated, motioning for them all to hurry.

**"DEATHMATCH WILL BEGIN IN 1 MINUTE. EVERYONE LEFT, ALL 72 OF YOU WILL BE TELEPORTED TO MID. BE READY!"**

"We can find the others at D-Match!" Mitch reasoned, looking across to Quinten. "Alright, when we spawn into D-Match, we need Quinten out of there. Ewan, you and Quinten get to some kinda cover, and me, Lauren and Jerome will try and carve an escape route."

Everybody nodded to Mitch's commands, and suddenly, it felt like the world was ripped out from under them. Darkness ensnared their visions, until a bright light hit them, and suddenly, there were screams, the sounds of clashing swords, and the whistle of the arrows.

"MOVE!" Mitch screamed, jumping up to block an oncoming sword from a random guy in a blue shirt. He stabbed the sword through the guy's arm, and the man vanished from sight.

"MITCH! JEROME!" Mitch swang around, hearing the familiar call from Adam and Jason. Ty was nowhere to be seen. Seto, Kermit and Brice had also vanished, Bonks and Ian were running towards them.

Mitch turned to see his Bacca buddy hacking away at a couple of players, and then his heart stopped. The man in the red suit of armor behind Jerome, raising a dark black sword. "JEROME! MOVE!" He screamed in agony, and Jerome could only turn as the sword plunged down towards his friend's form.

The sudden explosion, however, caused everyone to look around. It came from where Jerome was, and the red suited man turned to see what had caused the explosion. Quinten and Ewan stood there, a tnt arrow in Ewan's bow.

"Get away from him, Jerome! He's not a combatant. He'll kill you!" Jerome's eyes widened as the man swung his sword, but Jerome ducked and rolled backwards, before leaping out of the way.

Ewan let off another arrow, the suited man sliding out of the way, heading straight for the two. However, Adam's sword found itself thrown towards the creature's back, and a loud screech of agony echoed across the arena.

The red suit of armor suddenly began to glow, getting brighter, a wind picking up around the form of the figure. And then, the shockwave threw everyone still in the game to the ground. The suit of armor clattered to the floor, looking as polished and new as it had ever been.

And then the sounds of swords clashing brought Mitch back to the battle at hand. The competition was still on. He ran over to Jerome, the Bacca giving him a look of absolute fear. They quickly rushed to take cover, watching as Lauren made short work of the different players. The way she dodged was surrpisingly similar, and it began to remind Mitch of Jason's dodging stylE.

"Adam, me and Jerome need to pull out of this one," Mitch stated, looking at the butter warrior who was walking towards them.

"I gotcha. I think I know what was going on... We'll talk about it more at the base," Adam said with a smile, giving Mitch and Jerome a wave.

"Hey, Mitch, Jerome, wish me luck," Ewan smirked, as the Mudkip jumped back into the battle, Quinten limping along behind.

And then Mitch and Jerome vanished, their skin turning transparent. "Right! We have V.I.P Spectator Mode!" Jerome halfheartedly chuckled, giving Mitch a melancholy smile.

"Let's just watch and see who wins," Mitch whispered, pulling Jerome up so they could see the action.

Now only 7 contestants remained. Lauren, Quinten, Adam, Jason, Ian, Bonks and Ewan.

Bonks dived towards Jason, who gracefully dodged her attack, using his sword as a pole vault. Quinten was sneaking in behind Ian and Adam, who were caught in a battle, while Ewan and Lauren were sniping into the array. It seemed they had an alliance.

Quinten suddenly pulled out a TNT, chucking it into the middle of the area of battle, everybody turning towards it. He gave a thumbs up to Ewan, before the explosion of the TNT rushed around him, 'killing' Quinten, Ian and Jason succumbing to the explosion too.

Bonks quickly swiped at Adam, who didn't see her coming, swinging his sword blindly. However, Lauren stabbed at Bonks in the back, while Ewan let the arrow finish the insect humanoid. Adam turned to see his luck. He ducked as Lauren swiped at him, sending his sword towards her stomach, and she let out a yelp as she vanished into thin air.

Adam barely had time to register that he was knocked out of the game, when the arrow smacked into his weakened body. His hearts dropped and he vanished. Fireworks began to erupt around the winner, the lone Mudkip, Ewan!

**"And this year's winner, EWAN, THE ARCHER WITH THE MOST!"**

* * *

"Wow, I did not see that one coming," Mitch laughed as everybody reappeared in the lobby, Ewan appearing in a shower of golden ingots, diamonds, and of course, emeralds.

"Thanks guys! I just wanted to have fun and play the game! Hope to return next year! ARCHERS DON'T SUCK ANYMORE!"

And with that, the entire of Team Crafted burst out laughing. It was a few moments after, when everything was said and done, that the trio of friends noticed Lauren walking away from the scene. She was heading for the outside world.

"LAUREN!" Ewan shouted, rushing up to her, Jerome and Mitch right behind him.

The blue haired girl turned, smiling, her eyes glowing slightly at her loss. "Hey," She smiled.

"Are you leaving?" Jerome asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I'm going out into the wilderness for some adventuring. Gotta hone my skills for the next big competition," She laughed, clicking her hair back slightly.

"But we never got dat rematch doe," Mitch laughed, giving Lauren a warm smile as she turned to leave.

"Don't worry. We'll have that rematch the next time we meet. Just you wait," She laughed. "Well, see ya!" And then she was gone.

Ewan and Jerome turned to look at Mitch, who stared at the shrinking form of Lauren in the streets. "I'll be ready for that match," He smirked, as they turned to rejoin the celebrations.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you can't tell already, Lauren is so returning at some point later in the story. But hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and next chapter, we go into some feelings... And some Merome...**


End file.
